Shinji el Casanova
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Luego de una batalla, la mente de Shinji ha sido invadida por un Ángel. Y no cualquier Ángel. Disfruten este inolvidable fic de Strike Fiss.
1. Primera parte

.

_((°°°Ninja Crowbotics Presenta°°°))_

.

--¡SHINJI! ¡CUIDADO DETRÁS TUYO! --le gritó Misato al monitor.  
Infructuosamente, en realidad. Los enlaces de comunicación ya habían  
sido cortados.

.

_((°°°Una Producción 4AM Inducida por la Cafeína°°°))_

.

Un brillante rayo de electricidad salió arqueando de la espalda de la  
EVA-01 cuando el cable umbilical fue roto y quedó libre. Un horrendo  
rugido surgió de entre las fauces de la Evangelion violeta.

--¡Perdimos todo contacto con el piloto! --exclamó Ritsuko--. ¡¡Creo  
que está inconsciente!!

--¡¡Corten el sexto fusible!! ¡¡Expulsen la cápsula!!

--¡EVA-01 no responde! --contestó Ritsuko--. ¡Pero el índice de  
sincronía se está elevando! ¡¡No entiendo qué pasa!!

--¡Shinji! ¡Quedan cinco minutos de energía! --gritó en vano Misato  
por el micrófono, esperando que su voz llegara de alguna manera.  
Se volvió hacia el centro de mando.

--¡Manden la EVA-00! ¡AHORA!

El atacante de la EVA-01 estaba ahora en pantalla. Un objeto pequeño,  
de color rojo, con forma de alguna clase de animal rabioso. Fustigaba  
con una cola parecida a un látigo, impactando la cabeza de la EVA y  
rompiendo su armadura.

La EVA soltó otro rugido en tanto un chorro de su sangre rociaba los  
edificios de armamento y el suelo en torno a ambos colosos.

Entonces...

Dos manos subieron veloces como el rayo y agarraron la cola del Ángel,  
sorprendiéndolo. El Ángel sibiló de ira, pero no logró zafarse.

Ritsuko tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

--Ay, no... --musitó--. EVA-01 está...

--¡Fuera de Control!

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
**¿Shinji el Casanova? ¡UNA SITUACIÓN ALARMANTE!**

Por Strike Fiss, 1999  
Traducción de Miguel García

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Aviso legal: Si yo fuera el dueño de esto, ¡estarían pagando por  
leerlo! Como no tienen que pagar ni un centavo... saquen las cuentas.  
Ya saben que no es mío. ¿No es mucho más rico así? Eso pensé.  
No se quejen.

Notas: Bueno, ehh, esto es MÁS QUE NADA Lime-Romance/WAFF (¹),  
con sólo una pizca de todo lo demás. Por los dioses que es  
OOC(²). No, espérense, OOC es un término demasiado suave. Pero,  
al mismo tiempo, se acerca lo suficiente. He visto representaciones  
mucho peores, y no está tan mal para el período de tiempo en cuestión  
(algún tiempo después del Beso, y justo antes que la sincronía de  
Shinji superara la de Asuka). ADEMÁS, la representación ligeramente  
distinta de los personajes es PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, así que váyanse  
al carajo.

Críticas y Comentarios: strikef©bigfoot..com

(¹) Nota del traductor: Lime, Lemon y WAFF son categorías de  
fanfics. Lime es para fics con un cierto matiz erótico, pero no  
explícito. Lemon son aquellos con sexo explícito. WAFF es la sigla de  
Warm And Fuzzy Feeling, algo así como "sensación mullida y  
abrigadita", usada para designar fanfics románticos.  
(²)OOC: Out Of Character, "fuera de personaje", término usado  
para indicar que, en mayor o menor grado, la personalidad o carácter  
de un personaje no corresponde a aquella del personaje original.

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

El nuevo Ángel había aparecido hacía sólo unas horas. Parecía casi  
un murciélago caminante con cuatro patas y una cola larga con un  
portentoso aguijón de escorpión en la punta. Era del color de la  
sangre, además. Tenía su núcleo en la panza, pero caminaba siempre  
demasiado pegado al suelo como para que Shinji se lo destruyera.  
Aunque tenía apenas un décimo del tamaño de la EVA-01, estaba  
despedazando al arma gigante, de a un tajo por vez. Ni se les había  
ocurrido que Shinji necesitaría refuerzos... no hasta que el cable fue  
cortado.

--¡YYAAAAAARRGH! --La gigantesca Evangelion se quitó de encima al  
Ángel de una patada.

Antes que el pequeño Ángel pudiera aterrizar y estrellarse en el  
suelo, EVA-01 ya estaba arrojándose al ataque de su oponente. ¡TOM TOM  
TOM TOM! Cada pisada le hacía avanzar cuadras enteras de una sola  
vez.

--¡iiiiiiii! --El Ángel se estrelló al fin contra el centro de un  
cerro y dejó de volar. Por desgracia para el diminuto atacante rojo,  
ése fue el preciso momento en que EVA-01 pegó el salto hacia adelante  
y voló hasta el mismo lugar del cerro, usando al Ángel para amortiguar  
el impacto.

--¡Quedan dos minutos! --gritó Misato por el intercomunicador--.  
¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ REI?!

--¡Va en el ascensor! ¡Treinta segundos! --dijo Maya, operando  
furiosamente los controles para enviarle a Shinji su refuerzo.

EVA-01 se levantó del cráter que había dejado; luego, sin siquiera  
hacer una pausa, comenzó a martillear al Ángel con sus puños  
titánicos. El Ángel no tuvo ni una posibilidad contra aquel monstruo  
hecho por el hombre mientras éste aullaba de cólera... con la sangre  
aún manándole de la cabeza.

Maltrecho y tundido, el Ángel continuó, no obstante, combatiendo...  
luchando por liberarse del agarre como de concreto de la Evangelion.  
Furiosa por que el Ángel aún se moviera, la EVA embravecida levantó  
al monstruo...

Y empezó a COMÉRSELO.

El personal de control observaba, completamente pasmado, a la EVA-01  
sacarle inmensas dentelladas al Ángel, desgarrándolo en jirones y  
devorando casi toda su carne roja. Un crujido horrendo y estridente  
resonó por la ciudad cuando la EVA mordió por fin el Núcleo del  
Ángel y se lo tragó.

Volviéndose hacia el centro de Tokio-3, era casi como si EVA-01 le  
sonriera a la cámara mientras el rojo le chorreaba de las fauces. Un  
último y triunfante rugido, y las baterías de energía se le agotaron.  
Se acuclilló en el suelo y se apagó. Un momento después, la cápsula  
de Shinji se eyectó de la nuca de la Eva y descendió en paracaídas  
hasta lugar seguro.

Todos en la sala de control se quedaron en silencio durante un  
momento, conmocionados.

--Díganle a Rei que encuentre la cápsula... que la traiga de inmediato  
--dijo Ritsuko en voz baja.

--Bueno... --dijo Misato con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba  
distraídamente su crucifijo--. Por lo menos ganó.

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

¨

--¡YyAAAGH!

Shinji se despertó de un salto. Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente  
inundados por la calma luz blanca azulosa de la enfermería. De algún  
modo, incluso tan adentro del hospital, podía sentir los sonidos de  
la naturaleza exterior. Grillos y pájaros calmantes que hacían un  
tétrico, aunque relajante zumbido de fondo.

El efecto era en verdad balsámico, y el joven sonrió y dejó caer una  
vez más la cabeza en la almohada. La cama estaba más fría que de  
costumbre. No tenía la espalda irritada. Debía de llevar inconsciente  
sólo unas horas o un día.

Una sonrisa diminuta le surgió en el rostro al darse cuenta de que  
esto era bien parecido a como él había empezado a pilotar EVAs.  
Aún así, perder el conocimiento y salirse de control tenía la ventaja  
de que uno no recordaba mucho del dolor hasta después. Lo que sí  
encontraba perturbador era el sabor del LCL en la boca. Un sabor  
cuproso, parecido a la sangre, que él siempre detestaba... pero al que  
se había acostumbrado algún tiempo después del Quinto Ángel, o por  
ahí.

Pero el sabor le molestaba. Era obvio que le habían hecho un lavado.  
Por lo general no despertaba con el LCL en el estómago.

Una enfermera que pasó por su cuarto observó que estaba vivo y  
coleando, y le lanzó una sonrisa cálida antes de irse a alertar a  
NERV. Shinji parecía tener un club de admiradoras en el hospital. Se  
sonrojó al advertir que le habían cambiado de ropa. Las enfermeras  
tal vez soltaban risitas cada vez que lo veían desnudo. Él odiaba esa  
idea. Tal vez, se prometió, en unos años, empezaría a hacer ejercicio  
para no ser tan flaco, pero por ahora, ese hecho le recordaba cada día  
por qué las damas de Tokio-3 apenas si lo miraban dos veces...

"¡Para de quejarte!"

Shinji inspiró de súbito, sentándose en la cama y mirando en todas  
direcciones, en busca de la voz que había dicho aquello.

--¡¿Q... quién anda ahí?! --cuchicheó.

Ninguna respuesta.

Shinji no veía a nadie, y la puerta no se había abierto.

--¿Asuka? --Frunció el ceño--. Asuka... si es una broma, no estoy  
de humor.

"No es broma --vino la voz de nuevo--. ¡Estoy aquí!"

Ahora Shinji estaba asustado:

--¡AGGH! ¡Estoy escuchando cosas! --Se puso las manos en los oídos--.  
¡Genial! ¡Lo único que me faltaba!

La voz suspiró. "Con razón eres tan nervioso".

Shinji se detuvo, con cara de enojo.

--¿¿Cómo que "con razón"?? --preguntó, no encontrando extraño el  
hablarle a la nada.

Una risa esta vez.

"Si te lo digo, te vas a alterar, y entonces vas a creer que estás más  
loco todavía --dijo la voz con toda calma--. Tal vez deba dejarte  
dormir bien una noche antes de continuar esta conversación".

Shinji pestañeó:

--¡Espera! ¡No! Perdón... no era mi intención quejarme...

Ninguna respuesta.

Ése fue el momento en que Asuka y Misato entraron al cuarto. Shinji  
estaba de pie en la cama, mirando acusadoramente a la almohada.

--¡¿De qué estabas hablando?! ¡Quiero saber! --exclamaba con expresión  
descontenta--. ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdón!

No parecía notar que la bata de hospital dejaba que su culo desnudo  
asomara a la vista de todo el mundo.

Ambas damas pestañearon. Misato suspiró y dio media vuelta para  
irse.

--Voy a buscar el auto.

Asuka fue furiosa hasta Shinji, que todavía le estaba gruñendo a la  
almohada:

--¡Baka Shinji! ¡Ponte ropa, degenerado!

Shinji se miró la espalda y por fin notó su bata de hospital. Graznó  
algo ininteligible y se sumergió bajo las mantas.

--¡A...A...A...Asuka! --jadeó--. ¡¿Q...qué haces aquí?! --Tenía la cara  
al rojo vivo.

--¡Pues no vine a mirarte tu culo raquítico! --humeó ella, poniéndose  
casi tan roja como él. Le arrojó prestamente su ropa--. ¿¿Vienes o no??

--Perdón...

La muchacha masculló algo en alemán y salió pegando un portazo.

Hubo una pausa larga y tensa. Por fin, la voz volvió.

"Bueno... --dijo con una obvia sonrisa en su cara invisible--. Esto va  
a ser bien interesante".

--¿¡De qué estás hablando!? --gruñó Shinji mientras se ponía la  
ropa--. ¡Eres obra de mi imaginación y nada más!

"Después hablamos", dijo la voz, muy calmada.

No era una mala voz. De un hombre joven. Muy beatífica y relajante.  
Igual que los pájaros y los grillos de afuera. Era casi... angelical.

Shinji sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Asuka, desde luego, no iba a dejar que el incidente de Shinji  
gritándole a su cama de hospital pasara sin comentario. Mientras  
cenaban con Misato esa tarde, tenía en la cara una sonrisa muy  
intimidante.

Shinji no la notaba. Comía su ramen y bebía su agua con la misma  
expresión neutra que tenía cuando escuchaba su SDAT.

--¿Shinji?

Él pestañeó, lavantando la vista para ver la sonrisa maligna de Asuka.  
Arrugó el ceño.

--¿Quisieran quedarse a solas los dos? --continuó la pelirroja.

Él arrugó el ceño el doble. --¿Qué?

--Bueno, es obvio que tú y los fideos están discutiendo algo muy  
importante --dijo Asuka con cara notablemente seria--. ¿Quisieran  
quedarse a solas los d...?

Shinji se levantó y se retiró. Misato, que había estado gratamente  
borracha con su cerveza de después de la cerveza de después de la  
cena, por fin notó la ausencia de Shinji y pestañeó.

--¿Qué le pasa a Shinji? --preguntó.

¡¡BLAM!!, sonó un portazo.

Asuka, sin piedad, empezó a desternillarse a carcajadas.

Misato, empero, tenía una expresión preocupada. Asuka notó esto.

--¡¿Qué?!

--Su Eva se salió de control hoy --dijo la mujer mayor, imágenes de la  
sangre todavía frescas en su mente--. No fue nada bonito...

Asuka le dirigió una mirada, como esperando que su apoderada comenzara  
a reírse en cualquier momento. Pero ésta nunca rió.

--¿En serio? ¿Baka Shinji? --regañó entre dientes y volvió la atención  
a su ramen--. Nadie arma tanta alharaca cuando _yo_ hago pedazos a un  
Ángel. Tal vez tenga que cambiarme el nombre a Shinji Segunda para que  
me pongan un poco de atención...

Misato se puso de pie, azotó sin ninguna ceremonia la mesa con su lata  
de cerveza, y luego se fue a su respectiva habitación.

--Te quejas demasiado --dijo.

--¿Para qué me tomo la molestia? --suspiró Asuka.

En el fondo, no obstante, quería pegarse ella misma. Si Shinji de  
verdad había tenido un mal día...

--¿Para qué me tomo la molestia...?

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Para variar un poco, Shinji puso una cinta nueva en su SDAT y presionó  
PLAY. Esta era su cinta "Shinji triste-triste". Parte Dos. La primera  
cinta hacía mucho que se había desgastado. Siempre la escuchaba  
cuando, por algún motivo, se sentía peor y más bajo que una porquería.

Esa cinta había estado acumulando mucho kilometraje desde que Asuka  
había llegado a vivir allí.

Y no por las razones que uno pudiera creer.

Estaba acostado sobre las mantas, todavía vestido mientras una ópera  
triste, profunda, sonaba en el fondo de su mente.

"¡Hombre, por DIOS!"

Shinji casi gritó al volver a oír la voz. Era clara, incluso por entre  
la música.

--¡¿Q... qué eres?! --cuchicheó, sintiendo el corazón a toda carrera.

"En un segundo hablamos de eso --contestó la voz con un carraspeo--.  
Pero, ¿¿puedes POR FAVOR cambiar la música?? ¡Con razón todos  
piensan que eres un inadaptado! ¡Por favor! ¿'Shinji triste-triste'  
número dos? ¿Tenías que hacerle una continuación?"

--¡Yo no soy inadaptado! --cuchicheó Shinji en respuesta, esperando  
que su discusión no fuera oída desde el pasillo--. ¿¡Quién eres!?

"No te voy a decir nada hasta que pongas algo mejor --dijo la voz, más  
severa ahora--. Me encanta la ópera tanto como a cualquiera, pero tú  
la escuchas DEMASIADO".

Shinji se sintió muy ofendido:

--¡Cómo no! --sacó la sinta de su SDAT y estiró la mano hasta el  
velador en busca de otra--. ¿Qué te gustaría A TI entonces?

"Pues, un Barry White o tal vez Fiona Apple sería estupendo", contestó  
alegremente la voz.

--Tengo jazz. ¿Te parece? --contestó Shinji, con la voz rezumando  
sarcasmo. Puso la cinta y presionó _play_.

"Ahh, eso sí es bueno. Mucho mejor --dijo radiante la voz en su cabeza--.  
¿Pero que no es Ray Charles? Los muchachos de hoy en día ya no escuchan  
a los clásicos. Te felicito".

--Gracias --refunfuñó Shinji--. Te puedes quedar durante la canción,  
pero después de eso salte de mi cabeza.

Hubo una pausa breve.

"No es tan fácil --dijo la voz quedamente--. Sucede que estoy como  
atrapado aquí dentro".

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron de par en par:

--¿Qué? --respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma--. ¿Quién eres?  
¡¿QUÉ eres?!

"Ah, vamos... yo sé que eres inteligente, Shinji --suspiró la voz--.  
¿Recuerdas tu pelea con el Ángel de esta mañana?"

--No --contestó Shinji rápidamente--. No mucho. Salió de la nada y  
empezó a...

Se detuvo.

--Tú... eres... --empezó.

"Yo soy ese Ángel", contestó la voz.

--¡Mamámamámamámamá...!

"¡CÁLMATE, SHINJI! --exclamó el Ángel. Shinji se detuvo--. Así está  
mejor --suspiró--. Sí, yo soy el Ángel con el que peleaste hoy. Aunque  
debo decir que creo haber sufrido mucho más que tú".

--¿Q...?

"¡Tú me COMISTE, Shinji! --contestó iracundo el Ángel--. O sea... ¡POR  
FAVOR! ¿Quién se COME a su oponente? ¡Yo nada más me estaba  
divirtiendo! Todos mis hermanos más grandes se quejaban de que las  
Evangelion de ustedes eran un estorbo, y decidí ver cuál era tanto el  
escándalo. ¡No te iba a matar! Te iba a zamarrear un poquito, nada  
más --rezongó--. ¡Pero NO! ¡¿TENÍAS que salirte de tus casillas  
y COMERME?!"

Shinji estaba en silencio.

--¡Pe... perdón! Es que nosotros no sabíamos que sólo estabas  
jugando... y... bueno... me desmayé y mi Eva se descontroló.

"¿Sabes?, ella tiene razón --dijo la voz, esta vez mucho más contenta--.  
Te disculpas demasiado. Supongo que no debí haberte perforado el  
cráneo. Eso no se hace. A lo mejor por eso te sulfuraste.

--Eeeh, descuida... --dijo Shinji con una gota de sudor enorme  
formándosele en la cabeza--. Entonces... ¿te comí? ¿Por eso no  
puedes salir?

"Así parece --contestó el Ángel--. Tu Eva... bonito nombre, por  
cierto... me comió, pero como tú eras el piloto, la parte de mí que  
sigue con vida fue... digerida... por tu mente".

Shinji asintió. Sonaba como algo que Ritsuko andaría parloteando.

--Ya...

"Así que, con suerte, todo lo que hay que hacer es esperar a que yo  
pase por tu organismo y salga, y me pueda volver donde mis hermanos,  
y tú puedas volver a estar solo --dijo el Ángel--. Pero, mientras tanto,  
la verdad es que tu cerebro es bien cómodo".

--¿Entonces no te vas a apoderar de mi mente, y no vas tratar de  
destruir a la raza humana? --inquirió Shinji, relajándose notablemente--.  
Entonces... eeh... ¿cómo te digo? ¿Don Ángel?

"Bueno, en realidad, no soy del todo Ángel --contestó la voz--.  
Solamente mis hermanos son lo que ustedes llaman Ángeles. Yo soy  
un Querubín --dijo con orgullo--. Y me llamo Cupido".

Shinji casi se cayó de la cama.

--¡¿C...C...CUPIDO?!

"¿Perdón? ¿Habías oído hablar de mí? --rió la voz calmada y feliz de  
Cupido--. Así es, el único e inigualable. ¡El Querubín del AMUORE!  
--declaró orgulloso--. Y Shinji, mi muchacho, ¡estás de suerte!"

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par.

--¿C... cómo de suerte?

"Sé que sólo tenemos unos dos días --dijo Cupido--. Y la consciencia  
no me dejaría irme sin indemnizarte por todo esto. Me siento mal  
por causar tantas molestias".

--No... en serio... no importa --musitó Shinji--. Nada más diles a  
tus hermanos que dejen de atacar.

"No puedo hacer eso, lamentablemente --suspiró Cupido--. Si de mí  
dependiera, dejaría que todos disfrutaran la vida y el amor. Pero yo  
no soy más que un Querubín. Por lo general no nos toman el parecer.  
Tal vez es bueno que los ataquen a ustedes los humanos. Tal vez no.  
Yo personalmente no lo sé, y no puedo detener a los otros".

--Ah --suspiró Shinji--. Bueno, en pedir no hay engaño, dicen...

"Lo que sí puedo hacer... --continuó Cupido-- ... es darte algo que te  
ha faltado toda tu vida, Shinji. Desde que murió tu mamá. Algo que,  
incluso en situaciones que harían llorar de felicidad a hombres  
adultos, todavía te elude".

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron.

"Una oportunidad de encontrar amor", declaró Cupido simplemente.  
La voz era sincera y directa.

El ánimo del joven Ikari amenazó con adentrarse aún más en el  
desespero.

--Incluso si eres Cupido, dudo que puedas hacer eso --murmuró con  
un hilo de voz.

Cupido no dijo nada durante largo rato. Juntos, escucharon a Ray  
Charles cantar en el fondo del cerebro compartido por los dos.

"Shinji... --dijo Cupido, despacio--. Yo no puedo crear el Amor. Sólo  
tú y otra persona más pueden hacer eso. Pero, SÍ te puedo dar la  
oportunidad de encontrarlo".

--Hmff --suspiró Shinji--. Tal vez después del Décimo Impacto, voy a  
tener la oportunidad de encontrar amor.

"Puedo por lo menos encamarte con alguien".

Shinji casi se ahogó en su propia sangre cuando ésta amenazó con  
brotarle de la nariz.

--¿Q...QUÉ?

Cupido reía. "Perdón... perdón... me disculpo. Sólo bromeaba. --Hizo  
una pausa--. Aunque... si de verdad quieres saltarte todo eso del  
Amor, quizás pueda armar algo para una solución más inmediata".

--¡Eso es MORBOSO! --contestó Shinji, sujetándose la nariz--. ¡Yo no  
quiero ESO! --se detuvo--. Eeh... bueno, ¡al menos no sin la parte del  
Amor primero!

"No te preocupes, Ikari --dijo Cupido con felicidad--. Ya sé que no eres  
un degenerado. En realidad, estás por debajo del promedio para un  
muchacho de tu edad. De verdad que no puedo entender por qué  
Asuka te está siempre machacando con eso".

--No metas a Asuka-chan en esto --dijo Shinji, poniéndose serio.

Cupido pareció asentir. "Usted manda, jefe".

--Además --murmuró Shinji--. De verdad no veo qué podrías hacer  
desde dentro de mi cabeza.

"Ah, hombre de poca fe", sonrió Cupido.

Shinji sintió un hormigueo tibio recorrerle el cuerpo.

--¿Y eso qué fue?

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Al otro lado del pasillo y un poco hacia la izquierda, Misato estaba  
tratando de concentrarse en un informe de sincronía, pero ello le  
pareció imposible de hacer sin primero otro trago de cerveza. Sin  
embargo, en el momento en que bajó la cerveza, sintió un hormigueo  
tibio atravesarle el cuerpo. El corazón se le atoró en la garganta  
por un momento, y, cuando por fin continuó, estaba sonrojada.

Se dio cuenta de por qué estaba sonrojada. Su dedo había estado  
acariciando distraídamente el papel, justo donde estaba escrito el  
nombre de Ikari Shinji. Su mente no dejaba de recordar la cena,  
donde ella le había visto esos ojos tristes y pensativos; tratando  
de revivir los recuerdos de la batalla de ese día. Misato no dejaba  
de desear poder protejerlo de todos esos recuerdos.

--Ay, Shinji... --suspiró.

Casi de inmediato, se tapó la boca con las manos.

--¡¡Qué estoy HACIENDO?! --jadeó por lo bajo.

Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía sino pensar en lo alto que  
él se estaba poniendo... y la manera como se había marchado enfadado  
a su cuarto. Tan suave y reflexivo, incluso ante los constantes abusos  
de Asuka.

--Bueno, sí tiene buen traste... --susurró para sí, ya sin sujetarse  
la mandíbula. No era que no hubiese pensado en... eso... antes. Sus  
edades eran un poco extremas, pero ella había sabido de casos peores.  
Y... él era tierno... y era un héroe... y... muy besable...

Reuniendo toda su decisión, y toda la cerveza de un sólo trago, Misato  
se encaminó a la puerta.

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

¨

Antes que Shinji pudiera cuestionar lo que Cupido había estado  
diciendo, se oyó un suave llamado en la puerta.

--¿S...sí? --respondió, quitándose los audífonos de los oídos.

--¿Shinji-kun? --llegó la voz queda de Misato. La luz del pasillo se  
coló por la puerta al abrirse ligeramente--. ¿Estás despierto?

De inmediato, Shinji sintió algo en el aire. ¿Shinji-kun?

--¿Ah...?

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir mucho más. Misato estaba allí,  
cerrando la puerta por dentro. En la suave luz azul de la medianoche,  
ella avanzó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó junto a él, casi  
resbalándose del colchón.

--Pe... perdón..., estoy un poco ebria --dijo, obviamente avergonzada.

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron imposiblemente. ¿Misato pidiendo  
perdón por estar ebria?

--N... no importa, M... Misato-chan --contestó nerviosamente.

Ella sonrió. No era una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas mata-hombres.  
Era una sonrisa sincera, 100 Misato. Shinji encontró imposible el  
respirar. Ella notó su mirada, y apartó la vista, sonrojándose.

--Yo... quería decirte algo hoy.

Él asintió débilmente, pero no dijo nada.

--Pareciera que... me hace falta decirlo... cada vez que te veo casi  
morir allá afuera --dijo ella tristemente--. Quiero decirte lo orgullosa  
que estoy de ti. Lo mucho que... atesoro conocerte..., aunque seas  
sólo un niñito --su mano vino a descansar suavemente en el muslo  
de él.

Shinji pudo respirar con un jadeo, pero se le volvió a atorar cuando  
sintió la tibieza del tacto de ella.

Misato continuó, no obstante:

--Quería decirte que no eres un cobarde, y que no eres un depravado  
--dijo con una lágrima rodándole por la cara--. No hagas caso de lo que  
te diga Asuka. No es verdad.

--¿Misato...? --susurró el muchacho. Éste era un lado de ella que él  
nunca había creído que existiera. No sabía ni cómo clasificarlo. Era  
triste... pero... tan franco y verdadero.

Ella se volvió hacia él con un pequeño sorbeteo:

--Shinji... Yo sólo te quiero decir...

Antes de que Shinji supiera que pasó, ella se le acercó y puso sus  
labios contra los de él. Él estaba, por falta de un término mejor,  
paralizado. Abrió un tanto la boca para protestar, pero sólo la  
encontró a ella haciendo lo mismo. Ella era muy dulce. Sí. Dulce.  
Incluso con toda esa cerveza que había estado tomando, ella sabía  
a dulce. Suave. Húmeda. Era como poner la boca en torno al más  
invitante pastel de chocolate que pudiera imaginarse. Al mismo  
tiempo, podía casi saborear algo salado. Una lágrima. Esto no era  
sólo un descontrol inspirado por el alcohol... Esto contenía emoción  
verdadera.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron para encontrar los de él abiertos  
también... aunque de sorpresa. Ella se le apartó suavemente.  
Ninguno de los dos tenía palabras.

--Nada más quería darte las gracias... --susurró ella, luego se puso  
de pie, temblorosa, y caminó a la puerta.

Misato tuvo que combatir el impulso de quedarse, pero sabía que  
aquello estaría mal. De algún modo, incluso con el alcohol y los  
sentimientos que sabía ya estaban ahí, no era suficiente para  
justificar el que ella se quedara más tiempo.

--B... buenas noches, Shinji-kun --susurró, luego cerró la puerta al  
salir.

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

¨

Hubo una pausa larga... LARGA. Shinji no hizo más que quedarse allí  
sentado, escuchando apagarse a Ray Charles, luego volver en la forma  
de otra canción. No se atrevió a moverse. No durante largo rato.  
Con el corazón galopando al máximo y la mente hecha un borrón.

Cupido habló por fin cuando supuso que Shinji ya había tenido tiempo  
suficiente para procesar la información.

"Yo puedo ayudarte, Shinji. ¿Me crees ahora?".

--¿M... Misato? --dijo él con voz débil.

"Ella de verdad te quiere, Shinji. No chorreando pasión ni como a un  
alma gemela, pero también un poco más que sólo como tu apoderada.  
Yo no hice más que ayudarla a ver lo mucho que deseaba besarte --afirmó  
Cupido con voz suave--. Eso hago. Le muestro a las personas lo que  
normalmente tratan de ignorar en su empeño por dejar de ver el amor y  
la amistad".

--¿Tú la obligaste a hacer eso? --demandó Shinji--. ¿Eso hiciste?

"No, Shinji --suspiró Cupido--. Yo no obligo a las personas a amar.  
Les muestro la verdad, eso es todo".

Una idea le cayó a Shinji:

--¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Cupido rió suavemente.

"Acabo de hacerlo, ¿no?".

--¿Puedes... puedes hacer que yo...? --Shinji se detuvo, buscando las  
palabras adecuadas--. ¿¿Me puedes enseñar?? ¿Cómo hacer para poder  
lograrlo por mí mismo?

"Sí --dijo Cupido--. Te voy a enseñar lo que necesitas para encontrar  
el amor. Amor de verdad, además. No sólo la cosa que le meten a la  
gente en las novelas románticas baratas. Amor que está predestinado  
y que es de verdad. Amor que se siente en cada fibra física y emocional.  
Te voy a enseñar cómo superar todo el odio y la soledad de tu vida".

--¿Por qué? --preguntó Shinji de repente--. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Una pausa larga, pensativa.

"Porque, si a alguien le hace falta... es a ti".

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Shinji Ikari.

"Buenas noches, Shinji --dijo Cupido, sonando distante--. Duerme bien,  
y guarda ese beso cerca del corazón. Sé que ella también significa  
mucho para ti".

Por fin, Shinji fue dejado a solas.

Se llevó una mano a los labios... y podía aún sentir el beso. Por esa  
noche, la noche entera, las pesadillas no pudieron tocarlo.

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

¨

Asuka despertó temprano para variar. Algo que no podía identificar  
bien había estado arañando toda la noche su capacidad para dormir. No  
le dio importancia, clasificándolo como fideos ramen malos de la noche  
anterior.

Su enfurruñado rostro matutino saludó a Misato, que salía de su cuarto  
con una cara de resaca igual de poco grata.

--Bhs'días --carraspeó la mujer.

--¿De nuevo? --suspiró Asuka, como si debiera preguntarlo, tirándole  
una cerveza.

--Espérate... --suspiró Misato, quitando la lengüeta y echando hacia  
atrás la cabeza cuando la lata llegó a sus labios.

Asuka observó con asombro a Misato literalmente verterse la cerveza  
garganta abajo. Ni siquiera tragaba, a juzgar por la inmovilidad de  
su cuello. Sencillamente dejaba que le cayera directo al estómago.

--Ahhhhhhhhhh, ahora sí... --declaró Misato al terminar.

--¿Mala noche? --inquirió Asuka, pestañeando. Incluso después de su  
acostumbrada cerveza matinal, Misato se veía horrible. Algo de grave  
importancia le preocupaba, o, más probablemente, sufría un caso leve  
de intoxicación etílica.

--Mmm --Misato sonrió de pronto--. No... es que... --empezó, y la cara  
se le derrumbó de nuevo--. Sí... un poco mala.

Se desplazó hasta el aparador y sacó una bolsa de palomitas sabor a  
queso para engullirlas.

A Asuka no le gustaba nada esto. Misato se estaba comportando muy  
extraña.

--Bueno, voy a despertar a Shinji para que nos haga el desayuno  
--dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Shinji apareció, empero, por el recodo del pasillo, con una sonrisa en  
la cara y el pelo húmedo por el baño.

--¡Buenos días! --dijo, radiante.

Misato casi tosió las palomitas. --Mmmmf, eeh... buenos días, Shinji.  
¿Dormiste bien?

Las dos cejas de Asuka colisionaron. Algo andaba muy mal. Shinji  
estaba demasiado... ¿contento? ¿Y Misato? ¿Estaba nerviosa? Mientras  
Shinji ingresaba a la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo suyo  
y de Asuka para el colegio, ésta se acercó a la mujer mayor y se  
inclinó hacia ella.

--¿Puedo preguntarte algo de Shinji?

--Eeeh... --Misato se sonrojó de pronto--. ¿Dime?

--¡¿Lo pillaste masturbándose en la ducha?!

Esta vez, Misato SÍ tosió las palomitas.

--¡¿C... CÓMO?!

--Apuesto que sí --gruñó Asuka--. ¡Puaj! ¡No puedo creer que viva en  
la misma CIUDAD que ese hentai cochino!

--¡No! --dijo Misato, sacudiéndose por fin las migas de la camiseta--.  
¡No fue NADA de eso! Es... es que tuve un sueño extraño --mintió.

Asuka pestañeó, luego puso cara de enojo. Luego, por último, fue  
hasta la mesa y se sentó.

--Apuesto a que se la estaba meneando. Incluso si nadie lo  
sorprendió. Anda demasiado contento.

Misato decidió revertir la situación.

--¿Tú crees? --preguntó, y sonrió para sí.

--Sí --asintió Asuka firmemente--. Baka Shinji...

--Apuesto que te gustó pensar en eso --dijo Misato, cuchicheando al  
oído de Asuka por sobre el hombro de ésta--. Mmm... --arrulló--. Un  
Shinji Ikari humeante, húmedo, y duro...

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron de par en par al entrarle forzozamente  
en la cabeza dicha imagen mental.

--¡QUÉ! ¡NO! ¡NO PENSÉ ESO!

Misato contestó simplemente sonriéndole a Asuka con su mejor sonrisa  
fogosa.

Un humeante, desnudo y húmedo Shinji le hacía señas a la imaginación  
de Asuka, tirándole un beso antes de volver a poner mano a la obra  
((perdón por la metáfora)).

--¡¡POR DIOS!! --exclamó Asuka, escapando a su cuarto, sin atreverse  
a mirar a Shinji a la cara al traer éste el desayuno desde la cocina--.  
¡¡LOS DOS SON UNOS HENTAI!!

Cupido rió para sí. "Pero qué ameno".

Shinji ignoró a la voz y se sentó frente a Misato.

--¿Qué pasó? --le preguntó el muchacho.

A solas con Shinji, Misato por fin recordó por qué le había costado  
tanto dormir.

--Shinji... --dijo en voz baja--...perdóname si hice alguna idiotez  
anoche.

Shinji negó con la cabeza. --Misato...

Ella suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

--No debí haber estado tan borracha cuando te fui a ver. Yo no quería  
abochornarte..., nada más quería agradecerte... y...

"Shinji... ahora", dijo calladamente la voz de Cupido.

Si bien Shinji normalmente hubiera estado colorado y temeroso de  
moverse, la guía de su nuevo amigo bastó para cambiar aquello. Se  
levantó, se arrodilló junto a Misato, y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

Misato estaba en silencio. Se sacó las manos de la cara para ver a  
Shinji sonriéndole con calidez.

--No te preocupes --dijo el muchacho. Con eso, se inclinó y le dio un  
beso suave en la mejilla--. Yo también quería darte las gracias.

Los ojos de ella amenazaron con dar paso a las lágrimas. Se limitó a  
sonreir y asentir con la cabeza, tratando de componerse.

--Shinji... puede que no lo creas, pero te estás convirtiendo en todo  
un encanto --dijo cálidamente--. Voy a tener que controlarme cuando  
esté cerca tuyo.

Shinji no pudo sino sentirse muchísimo mejor. Obra o no de Cupido,  
esto era muy agradable. Mucho más de lo normal. Él siempre había  
querido darle las gracias a Misato, pero los dos eran siempre tan  
distintos. Nunca podía conectar lo suficiente con Misato como para  
tener un momento de sinceridad con ella. Misato había sido siempre  
una presencia física... y Shinji siempre una presencia mental. Shinji  
necesitó un pequeño impulso para comprender aquello.

"No hay de qué", dijo Cupido de repente, leyendo el agradecimiento  
de Shinji.

--Descuida, Misato --dijo él, volviendo a su asiento--. Después de  
todo, no quiero poner celoso a Pen-Pen.

Misato estuvo a punto de decir "¿qué DIABLOS?", pero entonces vio la  
mirada en los ojos de él y se rió. Shinji se le unió un segundo después.

¨

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

¨

Asuka, no obstante, estaba humeando de rabia. ¿Se estaban RIENDO?  
Podía oírlos afuera.

--Grr... ¡apuesto a que se están riendo de mí! --puchereó--. Maldito  
Shinji y su húmedo y duro... ¡NO! ¡Salte de mi cabeza! --suspiró,  
golpeándose las sienes con las palmas.

Sintió algo tibio atravesarle el cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso no era obra  
de Cupido. Asuka terminó abandonando la lucha y suspiró, sacudiendo  
la cabeza.

--Bueno... una fantasía cortita antes del colegio... --susurró para sí,  
recostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

En su mente, un Shinji Ikari desnudo y sonriente le hacía señas, con los  
órganos sexuales cubiertos sólo por un oportuno arcoiris, hábilmente  
dispuesto, causado por el vapor de la ducha.

De pronto, desapareció el arcoiris. ESO fue obra de Cupido. Asuka  
sintió la cara ponérsele más roja.

--Ay, cielos... --sintió harto más que la cara ponérsele al rojo--. Ay,  
cielos...

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Mientras Misato los llevaba en auto a la escuela, Asuka, mirando por  
la ventana, tenía una extraña expresión de ensueño en el rostro.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

En la escuela, Shinji se encontró aburrido como de costumbre. No  
obstante, hoy era mucho más llevadero. Tenía a Cupido para conversar.  
Aunque no podía hablar alto en clase, estaba aprendiendo a concentrar  
sus pensamientos para que su compañero craneano pudiera entenderlos  
como palabras.

"Entonces... --'dijo' Shinji--. ¿Estás diciendo que puedes saltar de  
una mente a otra?".

"No. Puedo echar pequeños vistazos, nada más --contestó Cupido--.  
Verás, tengo que quedarme en un sólo lugar. En este momento, por  
causa del apetito de tu Eva..."

"Perdón..."

"¡Tranquilo, amigo mío! ¡Con una buena noche de descanso, todo ha sido  
olvidado! --contestó Cupido alegremente--. Pero todavía puedo usar  
algunos de mis poderes. Aunque no me puedo mover mucho hasta que  
botes un poco de excremento en la letrina psicológica".

"Y, ¿qué poderes no tienes ahora?".

Shinji se sentía curioso. Incluso si éste era un tipo distinto de  
Ángel, cualquier información podía ser buena para los combates  
venideros.

"Bueno, casi todos los Ángeles pueden incinerar cosas --dijo Cupido--.  
Hasta yo puedo. Aunque algunos trucos son más bonitos que otros.  
Puedo hacer que la gente se combustione de manera espontánea,  
mientras que otros pueden hacer caer azufre incandescente del cielo,  
así que yo prefiero la combustión."

"¡Debe ser divertido para ir de campamento!". Shinji se rió por  
lo bajo. Unos cuantos lo quedaron viendo, preguntándose por qué  
se estaría riendo, pero regresaron la vista al pizarrón cuando el  
joven Ikari les lanzó su Mirada del Terror. El hecho de que usara esa  
mirada en rarísimas ocasiones produjo un rápido efecto.

"Ahh, hora de trabajar, mi humano amigo --dijo Cupido--. Mira a tu  
derecha. Junto a la ventana".

Shinji, curioso, volvió un poco la cabeza y no vio nada fuera de lo  
normal.

"Ella".

"¿Rei? --Shinji pestañeó. Se sonrojó levemente--. ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
¿No la vas a hacer que me bese, o sí?".

Cupido puso tono de escandalizado. "¿De DÓNDE sacaste esa idea?  
--rió--. No, Rei no, me temo. Un beso de ella requeriría considerable  
manipulación, y lo más probable es que mucha gente se aterrorice".

"Bien, me alegro --pensó Shinji--. Pero ¿por qué la mencionaste?".

"Ya verás", dijo Cupido crípticamente, haciendo que otra onda tibia  
pasara por el cuerpo de Shinji.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

La mente de Rei por lo general no difería mucho de su semblante  
exterior mientras estaba en el colegio. Calmada, callada, enigmática  
y, por sobre todo, concentrada en lo que le diese la regalada gana.  
Todo lo que ella necesitaría saber durante el resto de su vida había  
sido ya introducido en su mente durante sus primeros años en NERV.  
Muy literalmente, podía saltarse todas las clases, y aún así saber más  
de Segundo Impacto y del estado de bienestar de la humanidad que  
el sensei.

De modo que eso era exactamente lo que hacía. Sus pensamientos  
estaban enfocados generalmente en los pintorescos terrenos del  
colegio. Los pensamientos se centraban en: "Mmm, bonito árbol.  
El cielo está muy bello hoy. Pájaro. Perro pequeño. Brisa suave".

Naturalmente, cuando sintió su cuerpo acalorarse por un momento,  
no le prestó mayor atención. Era quizá sólo una falla en el sistema  
de calefacción del colegio. Eso era común debido a todos los ataques  
de Ángeles. Sin embargo, nada pudo explicar por qué repentina,  
inexplicablemente, se le vino la siguiente idea a la mente:

"Habla con Shinji".

¿Hablar con Shinji? ¿Por qué le había venido ésa idea a la cabeza?  
Apartó la vista de la ventana y miró en dirección a Shinji, que  
trataba de disimular el estarla mirando.

"Habla con Shinji", repitió el pensamiento.

Rei entró en pánico. "¡¿De qué le hablo?!", le preguntó a su cerebro.  
Empezó a sudar.

Su cerebro hizo un sonido de espanto, luego luchó por encontrar un  
tema de discusión. "Eeeh... háblale a Shinji de... ¡Aviones de Papel!"

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

"¡Shinji! ¡Rápido! --acezó Cupido--. ¡Ponte a hacer un avión de  
papel!".

Shinji casi saltó del asiento, pero consiguió mantener la calma y  
sacar una hoja de papel.

"¡No sé hacer!", jadeó, inseguro de dónde plegar.

Cupido masculló algo entre dientes.

"¡Shinji! ¡Por lo menos FINGE hacer uno! ¡Dóblala por la mitad  
primero! ¡Después las puntas de arriba!"

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Rei se relajó notablemente cuando vio al joven Ikari sacar una hoja de  
papel y empezar a plegar. Estaba sentada a sólo un pupitre del de él,  
y quizá pudiera hablarle sin que el sensei los oyera.

--Ikari --dijo suavemente.

Éste se dio vuelta, notando por fin que Rei lo estaba mirando  
directamente. Sus ojos... ¿¿brillaban?? Por un momento, el  
muchacho recordó lo bellísima que era la Primera Elegida.

--Eeeh... aah... ¿Rei? --contestó en un cuchicheo.

Unos cuantos alumnos cerca de ellos notaron que Rei de verdad estaba  
hablando, y de inmediato se desmayaron de conmoción mental.

--¿Estás haciendo un avión de papel? --preguntó ella en voz baja. Su  
mirada bajó al papel que Shinji tenía en los dedos, y éste podía jurar  
haberle visto los labios casi doblados hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

--S... sí --asintió Shinji--. Pero... no me quedan muy bien --admitió.

La última vez que había hecho un avión de papel, éste había volado  
durante tres segundos y luego caído en picada a la avena de su padre.  
Había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

Rei, comparada a como era normalmente, estaba casi exultante:

--¿Puedo? --señaló el papel.

Shinji no tenía idea de por qué a Rei le interesaban tanto los aviones  
de papel. Tal vez normalmente no le interesaban, sino que era Cupido  
quien la incitaba a experimentar esa fascinación por ellos. Sonrió con  
calidez y asintió.

--¡Por supuesto, Rei-chan!

Aún más alumnos comenzaron a desmayarse al ver que Rei continuaba  
haciendo algo más que mirar por la ventana.

--¡AAAGH! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! --gritó alguien, pero fue ignorado.

Para Asuka no pasó desapercibida esta súbita actividad de Ayanami, y  
le mortificaba verla hablando con Shinji. "¡¿Está hablando?! ¿La Niña  
Maravilla está HABLANDO?".

Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron casi tanto como los de Shinji  
cuando Rei se estiró hacia el puesto de él... pero en lugar de llevar  
la hoja hasta su propio pupitre, empezó a guiarle las manos con las  
suyas. Otro detalle añadido por Cupido.

--Así... --dijo Rei, guiando los dedos del muchacho.

Pese a estar lo bastante cerca para oler el champú de Rei, Shinji se  
obligó calmarse y a concentrarse en la presente situación. Cupido  
parecía tener un efecto calmante y tranquilizador en Shinji. Todos  
los que ya no se habían desmayado debido a la actividad de Rei  
miraban incansablemente a Shinji, sentado allí discutiendo con ella los  
méritos de cada pliegue, como si las manos de los dos ni siquiera se  
estuviesen tocando.

Rei también disfrutaba bastante a fondo de la experiencia. Su rostro  
calmo y neutro estaba al borde de una sonrisa. No sólo una sonrisa  
apretada o una comisura doblada hacia arriba, sino una sonrisa hecha  
y derecha. Con dientes. Con mejillas.

--Bien, ahora dobla aquí --dijo en voz baja, aún sin ser oída por el  
maestro--. Dala vuelta, y dobla las alas.

Shinji terminó el avión de papel y lo alzó a la vista. ¡Era bellísimo!  
Una extraña especie de diseño aerodinámico, con alas que formaban  
capas sobre sí mismas. Casi parecía una obra de arte... no un avión.  
El muchacho temía arrojarlo, que se arrugara contra la pared.

--¿Vuela? --preguntó, pasando los dedos por los bordes aguzados.

Cuando se volvió hacia Rei, ella sonreía:

--Una sola forma de saber --contestó suavemente.

El timbre de la hora de almuerzo sonó de pronto, haciéndolos saltar  
a todos. Casi toda la clase había estado contemplando a Rei, quien,  
por vez primera desde que había llegado a ese colegio, tenía una  
hermosa... no... DESPAMPANANTE... sonrisa en los labios. Su rincón  
del salón parecía el doble de luminoso. Los muchachos de la clase se  
negaban a pestañear, absortos en su belleza. Los más fuertes, que  
pudieron sustraerse, simplemente estaban boquiabiertos ante el  
sorprendente, cuasi divino Shinji Ikari, y su condición como el hombre  
más afortunado del planeta. Las damas de la clase, aunque asombradas  
con el cambio de Rei, murmuraban también de Shinji... el hombre que  
había hecho a Rei sonreír así.

El sensei, que esperaba que la clase entera se hubiera ido para cuando  
se diera vuelta al oír el timbre del almuerzo, vio que estaban todos  
en sus asientos.

--¡ÉJEM! --dijo el veterano--. ¿Les gustaría que continuara con la  
clase? ¿O prefieren comer?

Pese a los asombrosos eventos, nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse  
el almuerzo, y se apresuraron a la cafetería.

--Vamos --le dijo Shinji a Rei--. Veamos qué tal vuela --propuso,  
señalando la ventana con la cabeza.

Rei había perdido la sonrisa, pero aún parecía muy entusiasmada:

--Sí. Si lo lanzamos a la brisa debería volar bien.

Salieron juntos de la clase.

Asuka estaba sentada en su puesto, todavía pestañeando.

--¡Estoy en el infierno! --jadeó--. ¡Esa es la única explicación! ¡Me  
morí en el último ataque de Ángel y me fui al INFIERNO!

Tenía el cerebro hecho un torbellino... no debido a ninguna influencia  
de Cupido, tampoco. Su mente al fin había digerido las imágenes  
pertubadoramente eróticas de Shinji de esa mañana, pero ahora,  
esas imágenes eran reemplazadas por Rei tocándole las manos.

¡Y él ni había chistado! ¡Había dejado que esa... NIÑA MARAVILLA  
fuera y... lo manoseara entero! ¡Para Rei eso era el equivalente de  
arrodillarse y bajarle los pantalones! ¡Y los dos se veían tan  
contentos! ¡Por puro jugar con papel!

Por un momento único, breve, Asuka Langley se sintió celosa. No...  
no celosa. Enferma de celos. En silencio extrajo su celular y llamó a  
Misato.

--Me... --aseveró de repente--. No me siento muy bien... me voy a  
la casa.

La voz de Misato se oía preocupada:

--Te mando a seguridad para que te recoja.

--No... --dijo Asuka a media voz--. Puedo caminar...

Una pausa larga. --Bien... llama si necesitas algo...

La pelirroja se puso en pie insensiblemente, luego salió del aula con  
una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Con lanzamiento breve, grácil, el avión de Rei abandonó sus dedos  
y surcó el aire. Shinji vio con asombro su vuelo sostenido apacible.

--¡Rei! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlos? --dijo asombrado cuando por  
fin el avión se posó en el suelo, muy lejos de allí--. ¡Voló magnífico!

Rei estaba sonrojada al ir a recuperar su creación.

--No te va a gustar mi respuesta --dijo en voz suave. Todo en ella  
parecía suave. Delicado. Elegante.

Shinji por fin vio a través de las máscaras y la calma de esa  
muchacha... encontrando a una joven extraordinaria, bellísima.  
Indicó una negativa con la cabeza.

--¡Por favor, me gustaría saber!

--Con el Comandante Ikari --dijo Rei con ojos sumisos. El ánimo de  
Shinji se ensombreció levemente, pero por una vez, pareció ser capaz  
de rechazar aquellas ideas--. ¿No estás enfadado?

--No cuando estoy contigo --admitió Shinji con calidez.

Cupido, aunque en silencio para no distraer a su joven amigo humano,  
parecía bastante contento. El joven podía sentir una sonrisa en el  
fondo de la mente.

--¿Ikari? --dijo Rei de pronto.

--¿Dime?

Ella se le acercó, examaninándolo con sus ojos rojos. Shinji se  
sentía muy incómodo mientras ella lo escrutaba.

--Tú... --aseveró la muchacha-- has cambiado.

Shinji tragó saliva. --¿Cambiado?

--¿Puedo...? --Ella hizo una pausa, esta vez perdida en sus propios  
pensamientos--. ¿Puedo hablar contigo mañana? --Levantó la vista,  
clavando sus ojos en los de él--. Me gustó hablar contigo hoy.

--¡Claro! --asintió Shinji rápidamente--. Me... --Sonrió-- ...a mí  
también me gustaría.

Ella asintió con gesto serio.

--Muy bien. --Alzó su creación de papel para que él la tomara--. Deseo  
que te quedes con esto.

--¿Me lo regalas? --preguntó Shinji, pestañeando.

--Sí --afirmó Rei fríamente... aunque Shinji podía verle un relumbrar  
en los ojos.

Se quedaron allí un momento. Por último, Rei le dio una sonrisa  
diminuta, luego dio media vuelta.

--Adiós, Ikari-san.

No bien ella hubo dejado a Shinji solo con sus pensamientos, volvió la  
voz de Cupido:

"¡No creí que ella pudiera hacer eso! --admitió--. ¡Fue asombroso!"

Shinji se encontró asintiendo. Estaba parado solo, a un costado del  
colegio, de modo que respondió vocalmente:

--Ella normalmente no es así.

"Lo sé. Puedo ver la mayoría de tus recuerdos de ella", dijo Cupido.

El muchacho suspiró. --Es bellísima cuando sonríe --pasó la mano  
sobre el avión de papel--. Yo no tenía idea...

Cupido carraspeó.

"No te olvides de lo que ella es, Ikari. Un avión de papel no significa  
amor verdadero. Todo lo que yo hice fue abrir un poco más la  
amistad entre ustedes dos".

Decidió no mencionar la reacción de Asuka, pero estaba igualmente  
complacido con eso.

Ikari se tumbó en el suelo, recostándose en el pasto, mirando el cielo  
mientras sostenía el avión en las manos.

--Ya lo sé... ya lo sé... es que tal vez siento que puedo conectar más  
fácil con ella. O sea, todos los días estoy con gente que habla más  
fuerte, o que es más inteligente, o de más edad, o mejor que yo.  
--Suspiró contento--. Rei me hace sentir que tengo alguien con quien  
hablar... incluso aunque nunca me hable. No es que ella sea menos que  
yo... en realidad, parece esconder muchas de sus habilidades. Pero,  
ella no está siempre tratando de imponerse ante mí. Nunca trata de...  
competir... conmigo. No sólo como Asuka... sino que los otros también  
Misato siempre siempre se está jugando conmigo, y... --Arrugó el  
--entrecejo ante sus propias palabras--. ¿Suena coherente lo que  
digo?

Una pausa. Cupido parecía enfrascado en sus respectivas ideas.

Shinji se incorporó de repente.

--¡Por Dios! --exclamó.

"¿Q... qué pasa?", inquirió Cupido.

--¡E... eso es, ¿cierto? --preguntó--. ¡Tú eres igual que yo! ¡Por eso  
me estás ayudando!

--¡Claro! --continuó Shinji--. ¡Debes sentirte igual que yo! Siempre  
contra tus hermanos mayores que son más inteligentes, más  
poderosos y más grandes que tú.

"Me... --tartamudeó Cupido--, ...tal vez... --suspiró. Era un suspiro  
largo y fatigado--. Sí... creo que sí".

Shinji volvió a recostarse:

--Tal vez no somos tan distintos. Los humanos y los ángeles.

"Todos tenemos sentimientos, si a eso te refieres --dijo Cupido--.  
Tienes razón. Esa primera noche, cuando quedé atrapado dentro de ti,  
empecé a mirar algunos de tus recuerdos... --Hizo un alto--. Nada muy  
personal, lo prometo".

Shinji sonrió, despreocupado. --No importa.

"Me di cuenta de que si podía ayudarte... tal vez... sólo tal vez...  
--Cupido suspiró--. Aprendería lo suficiente para salir yo también de  
la misma situación".

--Lo haces bien hasta ahora --admitió Shinji--. ¡Me siento increíble!  
Por fin conecté con Misato, y Rei parece al menos interesada en ser mi  
amiga --Suspiró contento--. Incluso si no me ayudas a encontrar amor  
verdadero, voy a estar feliz.

Hubo una breve pausa.

"Shinji... sé que te prometí una oportunidad de encontrar el Amor. Te  
daré esa oportunidad, pero lo complicado del amor es que tiene que ser  
en el momento indicado para la otra persona también --dijo Cupido. Tenía  
la voz seria, aunque otra vez en su tono anterior--. Pero, por los dioses,  
voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda".

--¿Sin usar control mental? --rió Shinji.

"No mucho --contestó Cupido alegremente--. Lo prometo. Si todo  
resulta, quiero que no te quepa duda de que es verdadero, y no sólo  
los poderes de un Ángel".

Shinji sintió la necesidad de abrazar alguna cosa:

--¿Cómo podría pagarte?

Una pausa. "¿Podemos darnos una vuelta por la tienda de música  
cuando volvamos? --preguntó Cupido inocentemente--. No tienes idea  
de lo que cuesta sintonizar una radio buena en mi casa".

--Trato hecho.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Misato no se atrevió a importunar a Asuka cuando ésta llegó esa tarde.  
Tenía el pelo desgreñado y sus ojos lanzaban miradas semejantes a  
rayos de partículas. Parecía estar a punto de hacer igual que la EVAs  
y salirse de control ella sola.

--Si necesitas algo, nada más avísame --ofreció Misato, luego huyó  
rápidamente en caso de que la pelirroja reventara.

Ya iban horas desde que Asuka había llegado a casa. Eran casi las  
cinco.

--¿DÓNDE anda? --rabió la muchacha mientras comía otro pote de  
helado. Era con trocitos de chocolate. No su favorito, a decir verdad,  
pero si no ocupaba la mente en algo, se iba a volver loca.

Casi pudo sentir el aire moverse fuera, en el corredor, cuando el  
ascensor por fin se abrió, unos apartamentos más allá, y un cuerpo  
llegó caminando hasta la puerta. Inspiró de súbito, percatándose de  
que tal vez se veía hecha un asco, y empezó a ordenarse rápidamente  
el pelo.

Sin embargo, cuando se abrió la puerta y Shinji entró... todos los  
bien ensayados sermones y estridentes diatribas que había planeado  
se evaporaron en un instante. Shinji miró hacia donde ella estaba, con  
esos ojos azul oscuro y su sonrisa que había sido comentario de todo  
el alumnado aquel día. La sonrisa causante de que hasta Rei Ayanami  
dejara de ser un vegetal durante unos momentos.

Asuka, hasta entonces, nunca en su vida quiso tanto ser Rei Ayanami.

Shinji notó la extraña expresión de la muchacha y arqueó una ceja.

--¿Asuka? --preguntó, sacándose los zapatos antes de pisar la  
alfombra--. ¿Estás bien? El sensei me dijo que te habías ido poco  
después que empezó el almuerzo.

--E... estoy bien --asintió ella, mirando el helado.

Cupido notó el titubeo de Shinji y sonrió. "Adelante... confía en mí".

--¿Viste a Rei hoy? --rió el muchacho--. Ah, y mira esto. --Metió la  
mano en el bolsón y sacó el avión de papel que había hecho Rei,  
cuidadosamente preservado.

--No sabía que La Niña Maravilla tenía tantas inclinaciones artísticas  
--dijo Asuka con voz helada, sin levantar nunca la mirada--. Muy  
sorprendente.

Se llevó con la cuchara otra porción de helado a la boca. Algo,  
empero, le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió un escalofrío.

Shinji pestañeó, luego avanzó hasta ella, inclinándose un poco para  
verla más de cerca. Ella puso cara de enojo.

--¡¿QUÉ?!

Él sonrió, levantó un dedo, y le limpió un manchón de helado de la  
punta de la nariz.

--Sabe mejor si te lo metes en la boca, Asuka-chan...

Ella lo miró irse y, un momento después, oyó cerrarse la puerta de la  
habitación del muchacho. Pasó todo un segundo antes de que se  
atreviera a respirar de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la nariz.

--¿Shinji...? --musitó para sí.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Shinji dejó escapar la respiración que había estado aguantando  
cuando estuvo seguro de que su cuarto estaba cerrado.

--¿¡Por qué me hiciste hacer eso!? --se apresuró a preguntar.

"¿Por qué? --contestó Cupido, obviamente complacido consigo  
mismo--. Pareciste disfrutarlo".

--¡Creí que me iba a MATAR! --jadeó Shinji--. ¡La última vez que la  
pasé rozando por casualidad, me tomó los brazos, me retorció el  
cuello, y casi me dislocó los hombros!

Cupido no hizo más que reírse en silencio.

--¡Y me parece haberte dicho! --dijo Shinji, metiéndose distraídamente  
el dedo en la boca--. No la quiero envuelta en tus trucos.

"Yo no hice nada --dijo Cupido--. Sólo te dije que hicieras lo que  
querías hacer".

--¡Yo no quería hacer eso! --protestó Shinji, sin notar que tenía aún  
en la boca el sabor a chocolate-Asuka--. ¿SEGURO que sabes lo que  
estás haciendo?

"Confía en mí --contestó alegremente el Ángel--. Sé lo que hago.  
Ahora, ¿dónde está esa música maravillosa que me prometiste?".

El muchacho suspiró, ignorando el extraño antojo que sentía por  
comer helado, y luego sonrió, sacando algunas cintas SDAT del  
bolsón.

--Tal vez tengas razón. Un poco de música no vendría mal.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Asuka estaba acostada en su cama esa noche, sin acordarse de  
desvestirse. Sentía la mente como si un tornado hubiera llegado de  
visita por el fin de semana, para luego irse sólo después de estar  
seguro de haberla zamarreado para todos lados.

Shinji... ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Cada vez  
que estaba cerca de él, era como si la lengua se le paralizara. Su día  
promedio consistía de no menos de viente instancias de llamarlo a él  
"baka" o "hentai". A veces, cuando estaba aburrida, trataba de  
combinar esas palabras con alemán. Resultaban algunas frases que  
sonaban exquisitamente malévolas. Le fascinaba verlo retorcerse  
cuando lo maldecía en alemán. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera le  
hacía falta decir algo malo. Ella podía decir "Linda camisa, Shinji"  
en un tono de voz amenazador y el muchacho se estremecía como  
si ella estuviera a punto de pegarle.

Pero, ¿últimamente? ¿Desde que Misato le había contado del combate  
con el Ángel? Él tenía algo en la cabeza. Se había puesto más...  
¿recio? Sí, esa era la palabra. En vez de mirar esos ojos que a ella  
le fascinaba provocar hasta que apartaban la vista, los encontraba  
ahora devolviéndole directamente la mirada.

No miraban con rabia. No amenazaban con represalias. Simplemente  
inquirían. Le preguntaban algo. Le hacían saber que...

No.

¡No! ¡Esto tenía que ser un truco! ¡Algo que Shinji y los otros dos  
chiflados habían planeado para vengarse de ella por todos esos  
meses en que ella les había prodigado su gracia! Niñitos que no  
reconocerían a una mujer ni aunque ésta viniera y les diera un  
trastazo en la cabeza.

Asuka yacía en su cama esa noche, tratando de creerse ella misma.  
A la larga lo logró, pero sólo lo suficiente para poder dormir.

--Baka... --suspiró.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

De mañana.

¡RAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN!

Misato y Asuka, ambas insomnes, levantaron sorprendidas la vista  
cuando la música llenó el pequeño departamento. De nuevo, la misma  
música, fuerte rocanrol a piano.

¡RAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN!

Shinji apareció deslizándose por el pasillo, vestido con calcetines,  
una larga camiseta blanca y anteojos de sol. En la mano tenía un  
SDAT, sostenido delante de la boca a modo de micrófono.

--_JUST TAKE THOSE OLD RECORDS OFF THE SHELF! I'll sit and listen to  
them by myself...!_

((¡¡Saca esos discos de la repisa!! ¡Me voy a sentar a escucharlos yo  
solito...!))

Las quijadas de Misato y Asuka cayeron sobre la mesa mientras Shinji  
continuaba cantando, sin llegar a notar que ellas ya estaban  
despiertas. En brazos llevaba dos pequeños parlantes conectados al  
SDAT.

--_Today's music ain't got the same soul!! I like that old time ROCK N  
ROLL! OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

((¡¡La música de hoy no tiene la misma alma!! ¡A mí me gusta el  
rocanrol de los viejos tiempos! ¡¡AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU!))

Nunca advirtió siquiera a las mujeres al seguir deslizándose por el  
otro pasillo en los calcetines; luego cerró la puerta del baño por  
dentro.

Nuevamente hubo silencio fúnebre en el departamento. Sin palabra  
alguna, Misato se puso de pie, fue al refrigerador y sacó una cerveza.  
Sin preguntar, sacó una para Asuka también. Las dos apuraron sus  
respectivas cervezas, hicieron una mueca con el sabor, luego  
continuaron mirando la pared.

--No sabía que Ikari supiera cantar... --dijo Misato.

Hubo una larga... larga pausa.

--No lo hacía nada de mal --dijo Misato por último.

Asuka comenzó de nuevo a darse en la cabeza con la palma de  
la mano.

--Debo estar muerta...

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Toji y Kensuke al fin alcanzaron a Shinji cuando el piloto EVA  
llegaba a la escuela ese día.

--¿Desde cuando TÚ usas lentes de sol? --se sorprendió Toji, casi  
no creyendo el par anteojos de sol de simples, pero de aspecto  
muy macanudo, montados sobre la nariz de su amigo.

--Es que el futuro es tan brillante, que tengo que usar gafas oscuras  
--rió Shinji.

Kensuke no hizo sino pestañear. --Bueno, creo que sí hay bastante  
sol...

--Olvídenlo --suspiró Shinji--. Estuve toda la noche escuchando  
canciones antiguas.

Sus dos amigos pestañearon. Kensuke comenzó a examinar más de  
cerca a su amigo. Shinji se irritó al fin:

--¿¿QUÉ?? --dijo.

--¡¿Qué le hicieron al VERDADERO Shinji?!

--¡Mírale los ojos! ¡Apuesto que se le pueden ver los implantes  
alienígenas en los ojos!

--¡Oigan! --Shinji frunció el ceño, quitándose las gafas--. ¡Soy el  
mismo Shinji! ¡Todavía me gusta la opera y los blues... me dieron  
ganas de cambiar de ritmo, eso es todo!

Sus dos amigos terminaron de examinarlo en busca de cualquier  
tipo de presencia extraterrestre, y parecieron satisfechos.

--Muy bien --dijo Toji--. Pero... si eres el VERDADERO Shinji...  
¿dónde está Asuka?

Shinji se sonrojó, pero sólo lo suficiente para que alguien que  
hubiera estado en busca de ello lo notara.

--¿Q... qué pasa con ella?

--¡La Demonia siempre te está dando de palmazos en la cabeza  
camino a la escuela! --explicó Kensuke--. ¿O ya se te olvidó?

Shinji se tocó la nuca, luego pareció muy preocupado:

--¡Es cierto! ¡No tengo ningún chichón! --miró rápidamente de  
de un lado a otro--. ¡No sé donde está!

--Debe ser por ESO que andas tan contento --rió Toji.

Shinji se puso serio. Toji pestañeó, luego dejó de reír.

--En realidad --dijo Shinji-- me ha tratado muy bien últimamente.  
--Se rascó la cabeza--. Tal vez Misato la corrigió al algo así.

--Misato me podría dar A MÍ el correctivo que ella quiera --profirió  
Kensuke, babeando. Eso propició raudos palmazos tipo "mal chiste"  
de parte de los otros dos.

--¿Cómo es eso de "tratarte bien"? --inquirió Toji--. ¿Nada más te  
dice idiota depravado veinte veces al día en vez de noventa?

--¿O te deja que le beses los pies sin romperte la nariz en el  
proceso? --añadió Kensuke.

Shinji se sonrojó... esta vez de manera muy notable:

--Bueno, no trató de matarme después de que... eeh... le toqué la  
nariz...

--¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ COSA?! --exclamó Toji--. ¡Hombre, POR DIOS!  
¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?! ¿AH? ¿¿ESTÁS LOCO?? ¡¿LOCO?! ¡Eso es jugarse  
con La Muerte! ¡Es como hacerle una zancadilla al mismísimo Lucifer!  
¡Es completamente DEMENCIAL! --Hizo una pausa en su despotrique--.  
Ella... ¡¿no trató de asesinarte?! ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Kensuke se asombró también:

--¡¿Estás diciendo que la tocaste A PROPÓSITO?! ¿En una parte no  
sexual del cuerpo? ¡Es que eso no vale el riesgo! Te entiendo si le  
agarras un pecho y sales corriendo... pero, ¿la CARA?

--Su cara no tiene nada de malo --dijo Shinji en voz queda. El rubor  
se le había extendido por todo el cuerpo.

Kensuke y Toji se miraron, luego miraron a Shinji. Tenían en los  
ojos una mirada que el muchacho nunca había les había visto antes.  
Ambos cayeron de rodillas y comenzaron a hacer reverencias como  
monjes orando. Shinji sintió de pronto las miradas de todos los del  
colegio cuando sus dos amigos empezaron a reverenciarlo como a  
un ídolo.

--¡LORD PELOTAS-DE-ACERO IKARI! --empezaron su cántico.

La mitad de las muchachas en torno a ellos comenzaron a sonrojarse  
y a soltar risitas, cuchicheando entre ellas. Shinji por fin tomó a sus  
amigos y los paró de un tirón.

--¡¿Qué están HACIENDO?! --jadeó.

--¿Cómo que qué hacemos? --dijo Toji--. Cualquiera que encare así  
a la muerte segura tiene las pelotas bien grandes, créeme.

--¡Yo no encaré a la muerte! --dijo Shinji secamente mientras los  
arrastraba detrás suyo, entrando en la escuela para evitar todas las  
miradas del patio--. ¡Y si vuelven a hacer eso, USTEDES van a encarar  
a la muerte!

Cupido había estado bastante callado todo el día, y por fin rió una  
respuesta:

"¿Lord Pelotas-de-Acero, eh? ¿Ponemos eso en la placa de tu  
casillero?".

--¡Ah, cállate! --contestó Shinji.

--¿A quién le está hablando? --rió Kensuke.

Advirtiendo que restaban sólo unos minutos más antes de que  
empezara la clase, se apresuraron por el pasillo y entraron al aula.  
La conversación se movió a los asuntos acostumbrados de quién iba  
a llevar las papas y las palomitas a la próxima sesión de películas de  
Godzilla contra Mothra, y que el último combate con un Ángel había  
sido tan espectacular que Shinji lo había matado él solo. Shinji  
todavía no podía recordar mucho de la batalla, de modo que cambió  
el tema lo antes que pudo.

"¿De verdad nos odian tanto ustedes los humanos?", preguntó Cupido  
de pronto.

Shinji concentró sus pensamientos. "Hoy hace un día muy bonito. Si  
vieras esta ciudad después o durante un ataque, sabrías por qué no  
nos simpatizan tus hermanos más grandes".

"Me lo imagino --suspiró Cupido--. Tanto odio..."

Shinji no pudo menos que concordar.

De pronto, el ánimo del salón pareció ensombrecerse. Eso significaba  
una sola cosa. Asuka hizo su ingreso. Shinji vio en dirección de  
Toji y Kensuke y los miró intensamente a los ojos.

--Si alguno de los dos se toca siquiera la nariz, ella se va a dar  
cuenta y nos va a asesinar a todos.

Los dos mozalbetes asintieron. Si bien chismorrear venía de perillas,  
no valía la pena de ser masacrado por la Demonia... eeh... por Asuka  
Langley. Ella entró, empero, y los Tres Chiflados casi se cayeron al  
suelo cuando ésta simplemente pasó por el lado de ellos, con una breve  
seña de saludo con la cabeza a Kensuke y a Toji, y luego volviéndose  
en dirección a su pupitre.

--Corrección --cuchicheó Toji--. ¡Shinji no es el alienígena! --se  
dirigió a Kensuke--. ¡ELLA es!

--Concuerdo --admiró Kensuke, subiéndose los anteojos por la nariz.

Un momento después, había sacado su cámara.

--Hora: Cero-ochocientas. Sujeto: Asuka Langley, informe de Abducción  
Alienígena.

--¡Guarda eso! --gruñó Shinji. Los ojos se le suavizaron cuando vio  
la cara de ella. Estaba a todas luces cansada. Aunque había logrado  
dormir sólo lo suficiente para evitar tener ojeras, parecía hacerle  
falta siesta una siesta larga y tendida. Todos sus movimientos eran  
fatigados y carentes de esa exhuberante energía acostumbrada--.  
¿Se... se sentirá bien?

Sus dos amigos miraron a Shinji como si acabara de parir una docena de  
langostas vivas. Cupido, no obstante, parecía igualmente preocupado.

"Mejor vas a ver si está bien".

--Sí --concordó Shinji, frunciendo el entrecejo.

--¿Shinji?

--¡¿Shinji?!

Los dos jóvenes aspiraron sendas bocanadas de aire, sobrecogidos,  
cuando Shinji se levantó y fue en dirección a Asuka, que había apoyado  
la cabeza en los brazos y parecía apunto de dormirse.

--Va a reventar... --jadeó Kensuke.

--¡Mamá! Esto va a ser horrible... --suspiró Toji, tomándose la cabeza  
con las manos.

"¿Qué te dije? --dijo Cupido--. ¿Pase lo que pase?"

"Ir suaaave. Usar la Fuerza. Todo el cuento", contestó Shinji con un  
pensamiento.

"Eso. Como Julio Iglesias. ¿Cómo es Julio Iglesias?"

"Suaaave".

"Eso. Suaaave".

Y así, mientras Shinji avanzaba al pupitre de Asuka desde el rincón  
del aula donde siempre estaban los Tres Chiflados, atrajo las miradas  
de todos en el salón. Llevaba los hombros echados hacia atrás y su  
paso era seguro. Aquellos con el privilegio de haber visto a las  
Evangelion en acción verían que caminaba como su EVA-01. Asuka  
levantó la cabeza y lo vio acuclillarse delante de ella.

--¿Y qué diablos quieres TÚ? --era lo que ella quería decir... pero le  
salió más como:

--¿Q... aah?

--¿Asuka-can? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Misato? --preguntó  
Shinji con genuina preocupación--. No te veo muy bien hoy --dijo con  
una pequeña sonrisa.

--Déjame en paz, baka --dijo ella en voz queda--. Estoy cansada, eso  
es todo.

Shinji pareció preocupado.

--Estás roja --afirmó--. Dame tu mano.

Asuka casi saltó hacia atrás. --¿Q... qué?

--Dame tu mano --repitió él suavemente--. Como Tercer Piloto, te pido  
poder ver si estás en buenas condiciones de salud.

Pese a las alarmas aullándole en la cabeza, ella le dio la mano. La  
respiración se le cortó cuando él la tomó delicadamente y presionó el  
dedo índice contra su muñeca. El mucacho pareció confundido por un  
momento, luego levantó la mirada. Se miraron.

"Cielos... sus ojos... son tan... azules...", se encontró pensando  
Shinji.

"Cielos... se da cuenta... sé que se da cuenta...", se dijo a sí misma  
la mente de Asuka.

"¡Shinji! ¡Concéntrate!", urgió Cupido.

--El... --Shinji carraspeó--. El corazón te late muy rápido...

Pero al decir esas palabras, cayó en la cuenta de que ella de verdad  
podía estar enferma.

--Te voy a llevar a la casa y te voy a meter a la cama --dijo.

Las mandíbulas de todos los oyentes cayeron.

La cara entera de Asuka estaba roja. Shinji POR FIN se dio cuenta de  
lo que había dicho, y estaba apunto de corregirse, cuando las defensas  
personales de Asuka consiguieron entrar en funcionamiento justo a  
tiempo para salvarse de concordar con que él sí tenía que llevársela  
a la cama.

--¡HENTAI! --exclamó, sacando la mano de un tirón.

--Ay, mamá --suspiró Toji--. Va a quedar difunto.

--¡Te recordaremos con cariño, valiente Shinji! --añadió Kensuke.

En efecto, una resonante CACHETADA hizo eco por el aula entera.  
Todos los que habían estado fingiendo no notar el intercambio  
estaban ahora boquiabiertos con el sonido. Ella le había pegado.

Fuerte.

Él yacía, casi caído de espaldas, sosteniéndose apenas de caer  
apoyándose con un brazo tembloroso en el piso.

"¡SHINJI! --exclamó Cupido--. ¡¿Estás bien?!".

--Estoy bien... --murmuró Shinji para sí, su otra mano subiendo  
para intentar apuntalar su cuerpo tembloroso.

Asuka por fin se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que lo había golpeado, y  
casi se arrojó ella misma de rodillas para ayudarlo a levantarse.

--¡Shi...! --empezó, pero se descubrió encapaz de terminar, con  
la propia porfía de su orgullo actuando ahora como una jaula de la  
que no podía salirse.

Todos inspiraron asombrados cuando el muchacho se puso en pie.  
La mejilla izquierda le ardía al rojo. Tenía un pequeño hilillo de  
sangre en la comisura del labio. Pero, despacio, recuperando la  
compostura, se le vio casi como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque  
le salió un poco torcida, sonrió un tanto y agachó la cabeza.

--Asuka-chan... yo no soy un hentai --dijo categóricamente--. Nada  
más trataba de ayudar.

--T... --boqueó ella, buscando palabras, pero no encontrándolas.  
Señaló a los otros Dos Chiflados--. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ellos te desafiaron a  
hacerlo? --gruñó. Su voz era muy poco convincente, pero lo bastante  
para que los aludidos temblaran.

--¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? --preguntó Shinji, llevándose la mano a la  
mejilla. Dolía. MUCHO. Pero... si daba pie atrás ahora...

--Asuka-chan... todos aquí saben que los matarías si hacen cualquier  
acto depravado hacia ti.

Toda la clase asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Eso no le hizo nada  
de bien a la resolución de Asuka.

El muchacho respiró hondo y asintió.

--Nada más quería asegurarme de que estabas bien --dijo cálidamente  
el joven Ikari--. Obviamente, te sientes lo bastante bien como para  
darme una paliza. --Volvió a tocarse la mejilla--. Ahora te dejo en paz.

E hizo una reverencia.

El maestro se preguntó qué pasaba al entrar al salón y al pasar Shinji  
por su lado, haciendo una breve reverencia y saliendo luego al  
pasillo.

--¿Qué sucede aquí? --le preguntó con gesto severo a la clase, que en  
su mayor parte miraba la puerta por donde Shinji acababa de salir.

Toji y Kensuke se miraban sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver. De  
inmediato se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron un cántico. Asuka salió  
corriendo por la puerta contraria antes de que las miradas de reproche  
pudieran volverse hacia ella. Rei, de haber puesto mucha atención a  
toda la escena después de que Shinji se marchó, hubiera visto lágrimas  
en los ojos de Asuka.

--La escuela es extraña --suspiró Rei para sí.

Para entonces, todos los alumnos varones se habían sumado al tributo  
para el hombre que había enfrentado a Asuka Langley, y que había  
vivido para alejarse caminando.

--¡GLORIA A LORD PELOTAS DE ACERO!

El sensei tuvo que llamar al director para detener el cántico.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Empero, Shinji no sentía que poseyera pelotas de acero. Caminaba a su  
casa, erguido y con aplomo, pero se sentía como una absoluta mierda.  
El dolor palpitante de su cara se sentía peor que nada que hubiera  
experimentado abordo de EVA-01. Al menos cuando, dentro de la EVA,  
le arrancaban de cuajo los brazos o le rajaban el estómago, era sólo  
dolor físico. Pero esto era también emocional.

"Estás callado --gruñó en su mente--. Cuales fueran tus planes,  
apuesto que acaban de chocar con una pared llamada Asuka".

"No --contestó Cupido--. No me preocupa".

"¿Por qué no? --suspiró Shinji--. Me acaban de humillar en plena clase  
y me cacheteó Su Alteza la Bruja".

Cupido guardó silencio mientras ponderaba una respuesta:

"¿Has oído alguna vez el dicho 'no se puede hacer un omelet sin romper  
algunos huevos?'".

"¡No! --contestó Shinji, con expresión de enojo--. ¿Y qué diablos es un  
omelet?".

¡Carajo! "Eeh, bueno, ¿qué tal fideos con huevo? --suspiró Cupido--.  
En fin, el significado de ese dicho es que a veces, para hacer una  
cosa, hay que romper otra".

--¿Como mi MANDÍBULA? --gritó Shinji--. O... --La voz se le apagó--.  
¿Qué tal mi corazón? ¿Cuántos fideos se pueden hacer con eso?

"Shinji..."

--Cupido --interrumpió él--. Tú... --hizo una mueca leve--. Tú sabías  
lo mucho que me importaba Asuka. Pero tienes que entender que... las  
cosas nunca van a mejorar entre ella y yo. --Los ojos le ardían con  
las lágrimas--. Ella me destesta. Casi ni me habla a menos que sea  
para insultarme. Mis momentos más gratos con ella son cuando me pone  
apodos.

Cupido no pudo decir nada en respuesta. Tal vez esos dos estaban  
destinados a ser menos que amantes. La sincronía entre ambas partes  
era endemoniada en lo que a Amor se refería.

--A menos que sientas que éste es nuestro último día juntos, quisiera  
estar solo un momento --musitó Shinji.

Hubo una pausa. "Muy bien. Nada más dime cuando me necesites.  
Estaré escuchando. --Otra pausa--. Perdón, Shinji".

--No es culpa tuya --suspiró el joven débilmente--. No causaste nada  
que ya no estuviera allí.

Solo, adolorido, pero... así y todo... en cierto modo mejor que antes,  
el pobre Shinji emprendió el camino a casa. De vuelta a sus techos  
conocidos y a su música. Y a Misato. Por lo menos podía ser mimado  
por Misato.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

En cierto modo, Asuka se había esperado algo así. Misato estaba en la  
puerta... Más aún, de pie delante de la puerta. Esperando su regreso.  
Sus ojos lanzaban púas de hielo en el ya doliente corazón de Asuka.

--Cámbiate el uniforme. Después me acompañas a la cocina, Segunda  
Niña --La voz le rechinó al decir la última palabra. Niña--. Sugiero que  
te des prisa.

Ella asintió y fue a su cuarto, tirando sus cosas al suelo y  
cambiándose lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía los ojos secos de llorar  
todo el día. No tenía la fuerza para discutir con Misato en esee  
momento. Al salir, oyó música viniendo del cuarto de Shinji. El  
corazón se le hundió al darse cuenta de qué canción era. Una canción  
vieja, de antes del Segundo Impacto. _Algo que nunca podré tener_.

La mujer de más edad estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina. Tenía  
una cerveza en la mano, pero, aunque estaba abierta, ni un sorbo  
había sido bebido de ella. Misato quería estar perfectamente sobria  
y lúcida durante esta... discusión. Asuka se sentó frente a ella,  
agachando sumisamente la cabeza.

--Yo... no sé qué decir... --musitó la pelirroja.

--Tres puntos.

--¿Qu...?

--Llevé a Shinji a la enfermería para que lo revisaran --dijo Misato  
en voz tajante--. Se había estado portando extraño desde el último  
combate con el Ángel, y quería cerciorarme de que no se le hubiera  
metido en la mente o algo así.

--¿Y? --preguntó Asuka.

--Nada --contestó Misato--. Ningún patrón azul. Ninguna onda cerebral  
extraña. --Agrió el gesto y se inclinó hacia adelante--. Shinji está  
perfectamente bien. --Molió levemente la lata en la mano--. Excepto  
por los tres puntos con que le tuvimos que zurcir la mejilla.

Lacio pelo rojo ocultó los ojos de Asuka cuando ésta bajó la cabeza  
hasta la mesa, con un suave sonido sordo.

--Algunas amigas tuyas llamaron del colegio --dijo Misato, tomando al  
fin un trago de su brebaje.

--¿Sí? --preguntó Asuka con una voz exigua--. ¿Qué querían?

--Querían hablar con Shinji --sonrió Misato intencionadamente--. Cinco  
jovencitas llamaron y querían saber si estaba bien. --Sacudió la cabeza  
y bebió otro largo sorbo de cerveza--. Se oían muy preocupadas. No  
tenía idea de que se le estuviera formando un club de admiradoras.

Una pausa larga.

--¿Qué pasa, Asuka? --preguntó Misato por fin--. Tú SIEMPRE te estás  
quejando de Shinji. De que es cobarde. De que es idiota. De que es  
un depravado. De que es un mequetrefe. --Se inclinó por sobre la  
mesa--. Y cuando él por fin cambia, eres la PRIMERA persona que salta  
y casi le fractura la mandíbula.

Asuka no podía decir nada. No cuando Misato tenía razón. Pero la  
porfiada médula de su defensa seguía pujando.

--Él... él... manoseó a... la Niña Maravilla... --dijo con la respiración  
entrecortada--. Hentai...

Los ojos de Misato se entornaron hasta ser dos rayas.

--Aah... ya entiendo...

Asuka levantó la mirada. --¿¿Qué??

--Shinji no puede cambiar... a menos que sea por ti... ¿eso es? --dijo  
Misato con verdadero disgusto en la voz--. TÚ tienes que ser su diosa  
y su reina y cuanta mierda. No Rei. No las otras veinte niñas de tu  
clase que se dan cuenta de lo que al parecer tú no puedes ver. No yo,  
ni... --La voz se le ahogó de pronto.

Los ojos de Asuka estaban muy abiertos. Misato suspiró y continuó:

--¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que tal vez Shinji quería cambiar por ÉL?  
¿Que tal vez estaba cansado de que estuvieran siempre denigrándolo?

Otra pausa muy incómoda. La música de Shinji podía oírse en el  
trasfondo... apenas audible.

--Tal vez lo odias por haber cambiado --suspiró Misato, levantándose--.  
Tal vez lo odias por dejarte atrás. No me interesa. --Se inclinó de modo  
que su nariz quedara a un centímetro de la de Asuka--. Si ALGUNA VEZ  
te veo lastimar a ese joven como lo hiciste hoy, yo personalmente voy  
a lamer las estampillas para echarte al correo de vuelta a Alemania.

Se puso en pie rápidamente, apurando el resto de la cerveza:

--Buenas noches, Segunda Niña. Espero que sea larga y solitaria  
para ti --gruñó y se fue por el pasillo a su cuarto.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Un pequeño rasquido podía oírse afuera. Pero Shinji se había quedado  
dormido con la música hacía ya mucho rato, y no lo oyó. Afuera estaba  
Asuka Langley. Tumbada contra la puerta, llorando en silencio. Las  
palabras de Misato seguían chocándole contra el cerebro, una y otra  
vez.

--Shinji... --musitó, esperando la posibilidad de una en mil de que él  
la oyera.

No hubo respuesta. Se estremeció mientras otra ronda de sollozos la  
sacudía.

--Shinji, por favor contesta... --dijo--. No... no tienes para qué abrir  
la puerta... nada más... nada más escucha.

Nada. Sólo el silencio luctuoso de la medianoche de Tokyo 3 en torno  
a ellos.

Cupido escuchaba, no obstante. Esperando las palabras. Con toda la  
esperanza...

"Vamos...", murmuró para sí.

--Yo... --musitó ella--. Lo siento, Shinji...

Cupido se habría ido de espaldas de haber tenido cuerpo. "Bueno... por  
algo se empieza", suspiró.

Asuka cerró los ojos y se levantó despacio del piso. Pero antes de  
irse a su habitación, presionó cuidadosamente los labios a la puerta fría.  
Ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para dejar una pequeña marca húmeda.

--B... buenas noches, Shinji-kun --susurró, luego se fue a su cuarto.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Un subproducto de la ocupación de Cupido, según comenzaba a  
percatarse Shinji, era la habilidad de conjurar los malos sueños y  
promover los buenos. Esa mañana Shinji despertó temprano después  
de tener un bonito sueño de volar sobre Tokio-3 con una bandada de  
pájaros. Pese al dolor sordo en su mejilla, se encontró sonriendo y  
ansioso de empezar un día precioso.

Camino al baño, sin embargo, se topó con Asuka, que también acababa  
de despertar. Casi chocaron al llegar a la puerta. Asuka rezongó, pero  
levantó la vista para ver a Shinji. La cara se le ablandó de inmediato y  
desvió la mirada.

--E... entra tú primero --dijo.

Shinji casi se va de espaldas. Asuka por lo general peleaba el derecho  
de entrar al baño.

--¿Qué? ¡No! --dijo, tratando también de no mirarla directamente--.  
No importa... entra tú primero.

Asuka negó con la cabeza. --Por favor... --suspiró--. Es lo menos que  
puedo hacer como indemnización.

--¿Indemnización?

Mientras discutían quién NO iba a usar el baño primero, no notaron  
a Pen-Pen, que avanzaba hacia ellos con una toalla y una pequeña  
charola con artículos de baño en las aletas.

--¡Ya sabes de qué hablo, baka! --masculló Asuka--. No debí haberte  
pegado tan fuerte ayer... Me...

--No importa --se encogió de hombros Shinji--. Yo debí haber elegido  
mejor las palabras. Debe haber sido muy bochornoso...

Ella tenía la cara completamente roja. --Me... no... no importa...

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás  
del pequeño pingüino que se había colado inadvertido entre ellos. Los  
ojos de ambos estaban abiertos de par en par cuando oyeron la ducha  
corriendo dentro.

--Bueno, parece que él va primero --dijo Shinji, sonriendo... entonces  
hizo una mueca de dolor.

Asuka notó esto y arrugó el ceño. --Ven, baka. --Lo tomó del brazo y  
lo arrastró a la cocina--. Te voy a dar hielo para eso.

Los analgésicos que los médicos dieron habían perdido su efecto, y  
aunque la hinchazón había bajado, un poco de hielo comenzaba a  
parecer muy buena idea. No puso objeción.

Ella buscó en la nevera y vació en una bolsa plástica una porción del  
impresionante suministro de hielo que Misato guardaba para sus tragos,  
luego la envolvió en un paño. El muchacho aceptó la compresa fría y  
se la colocó contra la quijada. Casi de inmediato, dejó salir un largo  
suspiro de contento y se hundió levemente en la silla.

--Mmm... perfecto... --balbuceó--. Domo.

Ella se sentó frente a él y lo observó por un momento:

--Yo... de verdad lo siento, Shinji. No fue mi intención pegarte tan  
fuerte... --suspiró.

Una frase se le vino a la mente a Shinji, y sonrió:

--¡Tranquila, mi querida señorita Langley! ¡Con una buena noche de  
descanso, todo ha sido olvidado!

La joven lo ponderó en una extraña luz. Él sonreía. Radiante.

--Shinji... ¿te están enseñando a afirmarte bien los pantalones  
últimamente o algo por el estilo?

--¿Q... qué? --tartamudeó el muchacho.

--O sea... hasta Misato se dio cuenta. Pero dijo que los médicos no te  
habían encontrado nada --Miró a Shinji con ojo crítico--. ¿Seguro de  
que estás bien? ¿Ese Ángel te hizo algo en la cabeza?

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el muchacho miró de uno a otro  
lado. Misato dormía aún... o eso esperaba él.

--No... no... es que... --suspiró--. Es que ahora miro la vida de otra  
manera.

Asuka, a su pesar, sentía curiosidad. Su mirada le indicó a él que  
continuara.

--No... no lo puedo explicar ahora, Asuka --suspiró--. Algún día,  
tal vez pronto, lo voy a hacer... pero no ahora. No es apropiado.

--¿Ni a mí? --preguntó Asuka antes de darse cuenta de lo que había  
dicho.

Shinji asintió:

--Sobre todo a ti. Tal vez creas que sólo hago esto para llamar la  
atención o algo así --dijo. Asuka estaba notablemente turbada, pero  
él sabía que probablemente era cierto--. Quiero que tú... --La voz se  
le hizo más suave de pronto--. ...sepas que éste soy yo. No una broma.

Asuka estaba sonrojada. --Te creo.

Él pestañeó:

--¿En serio?

Ella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa:

--No te diste cuenta de que te vimos cantar ayer, así que debes estar  
haciendo esto para ti mismo.

El joven pestañeó. --¿Qué?

--¿Así que te gusta el rocanrol de los viejos tiempos, eh? --dijo  
Asuka con una sonrisa.

Shinji se puso colorado como tomate:

--¿Q...Q...? --Casi se fue de espaldas--. ¡¿Tú VISTE ESO?! --exclamó,  
y se tomó la cabeza--. Agh...

--Misato estaba conmigo.

Shinji trató de hundir la cabeza en la mesa.

--Ah... --profirió.

La ducha se detuvo. Asuka sonrió:

--Creo que te mereces la ducha --dijo. Frunció el entrecejo y levantó  
un dedo reprobatorio--. Pero no quiero que te estés autocomplaciendo  
antes de que yo me pueda duchar.

--No te preocupes. --Shinji se levantó y le dio una mirada que ella no  
pudo interpretar bien--. No pienso empezar sin ti.

Se rió y partió de un salto hacia la ducha, dejando a una escandalizada  
Asuka, que empezó a tirarle cubos de hielo.

--¡¡HENTAI!!

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

**(Fin parte 1)**


	2. Segunda parte

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Nadie podía creerlo cuando vieron a Shinji subir los escalones de la  
escuela esa mañana. Toji había inferido que, como mínimo, Asuka le  
habría quebrado las piernas. El que Asuka caminara a su lado como  
cualquier día normal era más asombroso aún.

Shinji comenzó a oír cuchicheos acerca de "pelotas de acero" e hizo un  
gesto de exasperación, atravesando el gentío lo más rápido que pudo.

Asuka, empero, se detuvo delante a Toji y Kensuke, notando sus  
miradas. Arrugó el ceño mientras ellos miraban a Shinji, luego los  
empujó poniéndoles un dedo en la frente.

--Baka --suspiró, pasando junto a los mozalbetes y entrando a clase.

Los dos Chiflados yacían en el suelo, atónitos.

--Tal vez somos los únicos humanos que vamos quedando, Toji  
--cuchicheó Kensuke.

--Debe ser temporada de abducciones alienígenas --concordó Toji.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

La clase empezó. El aburrimiento se asentó, e instantáneamente,  
Shinji se percató de que su cerebro estaba demasiado callado.

"¿Cupido? ¿Todavía por aquí?".

"¿Supongo que estás hablando de nuevo?", preguntó calladamente  
Cupido... sólo a media voz.

"Sí que sí".

"¡Shinji! ¡Eres asombroso! --rió Cupido--. ¿Qué te entró?"

"¿Además de ti? --sonrió Shinji--. Una linda señorita me hizo ver de  
sopetón algunas cosas".

"Ya veo --contestó Cupido--. ¿Y qué cosas serían esas?"

"Que ya no siento deseos de huir", sonrió Shinji para sí.

Cupido, al principio, no comprendió del todo esas palabras. Pocas  
personas hubieran podido. Pero podía sentir la sonrisa de Shinji.

"Me alegro --dijo, feliz--. Al menos puedo irme sabiendo que fui de  
ayuda".

Shinji sonrió para sí. "Ojalá no muy pronto".

Hubo una pausa.

"Yo... creo quizá tengo unos dos días más contigo. No estoy seguro...  
pero puedo sentime cada vez más listo para... irme a otro lugar".

"Bien. Por lo menos podemos salir juntos el sábado. Disfrutar un  
poco el fin de semana --prometió Shinji--. Voy a comprar unos  
parlantes mejores, y vamos a poner unos Smashing Pumpkins  
tan fuerte que los vecinos se van a quejar".

"¡ASÍ se habla! --exclamó feliz Cupido--. Me FASCINAN; los  
encuentro... celestiales".

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Asuka, pese a la minúscula parte de su cerebro diciéndole a gritos que  
dejara de hacerlo, se encontró echando miradas de contrabando en  
dirección a Shinji durante toda la clase. En lugar de estar encorvado  
sobre su computadora, medio finjiendo teclear, medio poniendo  
atención, el muchacho había reclinado la silla hacia atrás y se estaba  
relajando con los brazos estirados detrás de la cabeza. Aunque ella  
estaba a sólo unos pocos puestos de allí, deseó poder estar más cerca.

Parecía el dueño del mundo. Como si tuviera alguna especie de  
chaqueta invisible que lo escudaba de toda la violencia y presión  
mental que afrontaban. Una especie de armadura que, por ahora, le  
daba la seguridad que le hacía falta para abrirse al mundo en vez de  
esconderse tras las capas de protección y aislamiento que siempre  
había envuelto en torno a su alma.

Incluso cuando ella había tenido la estupidez de repeler su  
amabilidad, él lo había tomado serenamente. Sin retraerse ni  
encerrarse en su caparazón como hacía normalmente. Casi como  
diciendo, puedo recibir todo lo que me mandes. No un desafío, sólo  
una postura de aceptación. Ella había sido la primera persona de  
quien el VERDADERO Shinji parecía preocuparse, y por quien parecía  
interesarse.

Asuka se descubrió enamorándose perdidamente de él.

Desde luego, en el momento en que consideró esa idea, la cara se le  
puso roja y su cerebro disparó todas las maldiciones en alemán que  
sabía contra su "Baka Shinji". A esa porción de su mente le llegó una  
rauda patada en la cabeza.

Misato había dicho algo anoche que no la dejaba tranquila. Acerca  
de las otras muchachas. Incluso ahora, lo notaba. Media población  
femenina de la clase lo contemplaba a él con expresión ensoñada.  
Aunque Shinji, baka, no se daba ni cuenta. No obstante, para iniciar  
algo no hacía falta más que una cara bonita con la consulta de si  
estaba disponible para cenar. Por una vez, cedió a la parte de su  
mente que la había estado punceteando para empezar a actuar  
de manera más subversiva, al ofrecer dicha parte el pensamiento  
de que Shinji NO DEJABA de ser varón, y que tarde o temprano esas  
invitaciones le parecerían atractivas.

Sus dedos volaban por el teclado antes de poder pensarlo dos veces.  
Inspeccionó el mensaje. Parecía adecuado. Lo leyó de nuevo, siendo  
luego asaltada por la idea de que quizá no debía enviarlo. De que  
quizá... sólo estaba siendo engañada. De que tal vez esos sentimientos  
no eran verdaderos y que...

Una onda tibia le recorrió el cuerpo, y presionó "ENVIAR" sin duda  
alguna en su mente.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Cupido esbozó una íntima sonrisa de alevosía:

"Qué talento que tengo..."

Shinji estaba apunto de preguntar a Cupido de qué hablaba cuando  
apareció una línea de texto en su terminal. "¿Qué es esto?", pensó.

"Léelo y averigua. Así se hace por lo general", dijo Cupido, riendo  
suavemente.

Shinji se inclinó más hacia el monitor y pestañeó. Decía:

ENCUENTRATE CONMIGO AL ALMUERZO EN EL PATIO NORTE. BAJO  
EL ROBLE. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR. -ASUKA.

Shinji pestañeó, luego arrugó el entrecejo. "No parece que sea ella".  
Un segundo después, llegó el mensaje:

P.D.) Y VEN SOLO, BAKA! NO INVITES A LA NIÑA MARAVILLA!

Hizo un alto, luego miró en dirección a Asuka. Asuka sonreía, pero  
tratando hacer parecer que prestaba atención a la clase. El muchacho  
pestañeó otra vez, sobándose la mejilla.

"¿Cupido? ¿Seguro de que no le estás controlando la mente a nadie?"

"Segurísimo", contestó alegremente Cupido.

Shinji pestañeaó otra vez. Asuka volvió levemente la cabeza, frunció  
el ceño, y gesticuló señalando el pizarrón con la nariz. El muchacho  
se sonrojó y dirigió su atención a la clase. Asuka sonrió para sí.  
Faltaban apenas unos segundos para el almuerzo...

Tres celulares empezaron a sonar.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a los tres Niños, que se miraron uno a  
otro, luego sacaron sus teléfonos. Cupido se extrañó.

"Qué raro... No siento que esté atacando ninguno de mis Hermanos  
grandes".

El sensei suspiró al tiempo que sonaba la campanada del almuerzo:

--Muy bien, jóvenes, manténganse cerca de los refugios en caso de que  
esto sea un ataque. Si no es así, disfruten el almuerzo.

((Éste es un mensaje automático de NERV. Favor reportarse con  
«chst» doctora Ritsuko «chst» de inmediato. Habrá transportes  
esperando fuera. Gracias.))

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Siete horas de pruebas.

Cualquier Ángel que hubiera atacado al final de esas siete horas se  
habría arrepentido. Lo más probable era que Asuka lo hubiera  
ABORRECIDO hasta matarlo. Su nivel de sincronía estaba bien... es  
más, estaba un poco mejor que de costumbre. El de la Niña-Maravilla  
hasta había subido unos cuantos puntos.

Pero Shinji seguía en su cápsula de entrada. Ni siquiera les habían  
hecho pruebas a las Primera y Segunda Niñas aquel día. Las dos  
simplemente se había visto envueltas en todo para procurar que las  
pruebas contaran con datos de control.

Toda traza de irritación que Asuka aún le guardara a Shinji se  
hizo muy patente en el vestidor mientras abollaba por completo los  
tres casilleros contiguos al suyo. Rei observó pasivamente, esperando  
que los puños y maldiciones se detuvieran para poder guardar sin  
peligro su traje de conexión.

--No es culpa de él --mencionó simplemente.

Eso no ayudó. Asuka soltó un gruñido.

--¡YA SÉ que no es culpa de él! --Suspiró, desplomándose en la banca.  
Alzó la mirada--. ¿Crees que tal vez Shinji tenga problemas? O sea,  
deben haber encontrado algo...

Rei se sentó a su lado y empezó a desvestirse tranquilamente. Cómo  
podía hacerlo sin vergüenza alguna era algo que Asuka no terminaba  
de entender.

--Ikari ha cambiado --dijo simplemente--. Tal vez no por voluntad  
propia.

--¡No! --exclamó Asuka--. ¡Yo SÉ que él no es una farsa! ¡SÉ que este  
nuevo Shinji sigue siendo Shinji!

Los ojos de Rei encontraron los de Asuka y parecieron compartir  
entendimiento.

--Puede que el Comandante Ikari no piense lo mismo. Puede que la  
doctora Ritsuko no piense lo mismo.

--¿Y? --exigió Asuka--. ¿Qué piensas TÚ?

Rei pareció sorprendida por la pregunta. En especial viniendo de  
Asuka. Demoró un momento en formular una respuesta.

--Creo que sigue siendo Ikari-chan --dijo simplemente--. Estoy  
impaciente por hablar con él.

Asuka ponderó a Rei en silencio quitándose el traje de conexión y  
poniéndose la ropa.

--¿Ah, sí? --invitó.

Rei asintió. --Me gustan los aviones de papel. Me gusta hacerle  
aviones de papel a Ikari-chan. Me gusta hablar con él.

Asuka bajó levemente la cabeza. --Parece que a él también le gusta.

Rei, en un raro momento de tino, captó la tenue traza de angustia  
en la voz de la pelirroja.

--Gustar no es amar --dijo en voz queda, luego salió del vestidor.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

--Esto NO ES gracioso --se dijo Shinji entre dientes--. Te juro,  
Ritsuko, que me las vas a pagar por esto.

--¡Nada más concéntrate, Shinji! --ordenó la voz de Ritsuko por el  
intercomunicador.

--¡NO TENGO GANAS! --gritó Shinji por fin.

La Unidad 01 se hallaba levemente acuclillada en una posición sentada,  
con una expresión decidida en la cara. La coraza morada de su parte  
posterior había sido desmantelada, y las misteriosas nalgas orgánicas  
de la Evangelion quedaban descubiertas a los ojos del mundo.

Debajo, una gran tolva receptora esperaba cualquier excrecencia que  
saliera. Los técnicos se estaban cagando de la risa.

--Llevamos dos horas aquí, Ritsuko --rezongó Misato--. No va a cagar.

--Shinji... --dijo Ritsuko por el enlace de comunicación--. Parte del  
cuerpo de ese Ángel todavía está orgánicamente activo. Podría ser  
capaz de regenerarse. ¡No se sabe qué podría suceder si no podemos  
sacarlo del organismo de EVA-01! ¡Tienes que hacer esto!

Observaban desde la sala de control. La EVA parecía estar tratando de  
copiar a "El Pensador" con la forma en que estaba sentada sobre las  
vigas de soporte. Al final, sin embargo, la portentosa arma robótica  
se incorporó, desafiante, sin depositar nada en la tolva receptora.

Shinji estaba enfurecido:

--Escúcheme, carajo. Escúcheme como nunca ha escuchado a nadie  
en toda su vida. Mi nivel de sincronía ya no va a subir más hoy. No  
tengo ganas de cagar. Mi EVA no tiene ganas de cagar. Por lo tanto,  
¡NO VAMOS A CAGAR! Ahora, ¡VENGAN A SACARME DE AQUÍ!

Ritsuko suspiró y presionó un botón, enmudeciendo la conexión.

--Yo digo que le inyectemos laxante al LCL.

Misato, estando bastante harta, estiró la mano y presionó el botón  
del intercomunicador en la consola del técnico:

--Regresen EVA-01 a posición de sujeción. Saquen al piloto.

--¿¡Qué estás HACIENDO!? --demandó Ritsuko.

--Finalizando la Operación KK --contestó Misato--. A ver. Trata  
de impedírmelo.

La rubia científica cedió por fin, y se derrumbó en su silla.

--Ya, bien. Vamos a intentar de nuevo en dos días más.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, mientras Misato conducía  
como enajenada por las calles de la ciudad. El ánimo de todos  
parecía haberse ido a la mierda. O, mejor dicho, haber rehuído a  
la mierda.

Cupido decidió aprovechar bien sus últimos dos días con Shinji.

Cuando llegaron al departamento y Shinji comenzó a preparar unas  
cenas instantáneas, Cupido estimó que ya había estado lo bastante  
callado.

"Shinji. Espero que no estés enojado conmigo".

"No... no contigo --pensó Shinji en respuesta--. ¿Hay posibilidad de  
que me ayudes a causarle angustia mental a Ritsuko?"

"Tal vez después", contestó Cupido.

"¿De qué tienes ganas, Cupido? --preguntó Shinji, respirando hondo  
para calmarse--. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Por ricos que suenen los bollos de huevo y las croquetas de tofu  
instantáneas, creo que mejor no", rió Cupido entre dientes.

"Sí. Yo tampoco".

Shinji suspiró para sí. Todavía tenía todo ese LCL en el organismo.  
Éste, por desgracia, constituía una comida muy sustanciosa, aunque  
poco grata.

"Quiero que hables con Asuka esta noche", dijo Cupido.

"¿Qué? ¿Después de hacerla esperar siete horas en LCL porque no  
pude hacer caca? --se rió--. Esta vez SÍ que me mataría de verdad".

"Confía en mí --insistió Cupido--. Mete una sola cena al microondas.  
En la marcha te digo lo demás".

"Estoy firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte... --suspiró Shinji  
gravemente--. ¿Negarle comida a Asuka? Debo estar demente".

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Asuka y Misato estaban sentadas, con cara de estar ambas igual de  
cabreadas con sus empleos. Misato había explicado que existía poco  
que ella pudiera hacer, y había dado la impresión de que los pilotos lo  
tenían claro. Aún así, Asuka parecía sentir poca compasión por Misato.

No obstante, cuando Shinji llegó de la cocina con comida, las caras se  
les iluminaron.

--¡Ahh, ahora sí que sí! --suspiró Misato con felicidad cuando el  
envase de papel y plástico le fue dispuesto delante.

Asuka esperó alegremente a que se le hiciera lo mismo a ella, pero,  
en lugar de eso, se llevó un chascho cuando Shinji fue hasta la puerta  
y se puso la chaqueta.

--¡Q.. OYE! ¿Para dónde vas?

--¿No vienes? --preguntó Shinji, con una sonrisa pícara--. Creí que  
íbamos a ir al patio Norte. Podemos comprar algo para comer en el  
camino. --Hizo una pausa--. A menos que estés cansada.

Asuka cayó redondita con eso.

--¡¿Cansada?! ¡JA! --Se paró como resorte y agarró su abrigo--. ¡Te  
retaría a una carrera hasta allá, pero puede que te pierdas y me tenga  
que devolver a buscarte!

Misato observó el intercambio con una sonrisa detrás de su boca llena  
de fideos. Pen-Pen pareció indiferente ante aquella simple escaramuza  
y fue a buscarse una cerveza.

--Cuaaaag --dijo.

--No nos esperes hasta muy tarde, Misato --advirtió Asuka al tiempo  
que se llevaba a Shinji consigo tirándolo del cuello de la camisa--.  
Con lo lento que es este baka, quizás a qué hora vamos a llegar.

Al bajar las escaleras y salir a las calles teñidas por el atardecer,  
Asuka por fin cayó en la cuenta de que algo pasaba.

--¡Baka! --dijo, dándole un batacazo juguetón en el brazo--. ¡Ahora  
nos hiciste quedarnos sin cenar!

--Acompáñame --prometió Shinji--. La comida chatarra es  
sorprendentemente buena para los cuerpos y mentes en desarrollo  
--dijo, riendo despacio.

Entraron a la tienda rápida local, miraron durante un breve momento,  
luego ambos decidieron comprar sendas órdenes de alas de pollo y  
gaseosas. Desde allí, la escuela quedaba a sólo unas cuadras, y  
llegaron justo cuando Tokio 3 comenzaba a elevar sus estructuras  
más vitales desde el Geofront hacia el cielo abierto. Sin embargo,  
conforme comenzaban a avanzar hacia el gran roble del patio, Asuka  
empezó a recordar por qué lo había invitado a ir allí más temprano ese  
día. Aminoró el paso, obligando también a Shinji a tomarse su tiempo.

--Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te dije que viniéramos para acá  
--dijo ella quedamente mientras elegían un asiento bajo el enorme  
árbol.

--Se me pasó por la cabeza --contestó Shinji encogiéndose de  
hombros--. Pero no me importa dónde estemos. --Sonrió--. Siempre  
disfruto conversar contigo.

--Claro --dijo ella en tono burlón, aunque con la cabeza baja--.  
Cuando no te estoy sacando la mierda a golpes.

Cupido estaba en silencio, de modo que Shinji tuvo que respirar hondo  
e improvisar:

--¡Sí hemos conversado unas cuantas veces! --prometió--. Y todas las  
veces las he disfrutado --dijo, desempaquetando la comida, formando  
un improvisado picnic.

--¿Ah, sí? ¿¡Como cuándo!? --preguntó Asuka con cara de descontento.

Shinji titubeó durante un momento, pero consiguió recordar una:

--¿Te acuerdas de la semana pasada? ¿Cuando vimos ese programa  
acerca de los murciélagos? ¿Y tú decías que eran repugnantes y yo  
decía que no estaban tan mal?

Ella sonrió con calidez. --Bueno... supongo que sí fue una  
conversación.

A Shinji casi se le cayeron las alitas de pollo cuando la vio sonreír.  
Su rostro, totalmente relajado y feliz, estaba iluminado por la banda  
anaranjada que quedaba del atardecer. Su pelo, aunque desordenado  
por las pruebas de más temprano, le enmarcaba la cara de manera  
perfecta... incluso arrojando unos cuantos mechones sobre sus  
mejillas. Ella levantó una ceja al verlo titubear por un momento.

--¿Estás bien? --preguntó.

--De maravilla --dijo Shinji, un tanto apresuradamente. Pero se  
recuperó. ¡No hay tiempo de estar soñando despierto, Ikari!  
¡No cuando puedes pasar este momento con la de verdad!

Asuka, por otro lado, estaba teniendo todo un dilema interno.  
Los ojos de Shinji seguían clavados en los de ella, y parecían  
perfectamente contentos de continuar contemplándola con esa  
fuerza apacible que había estado impactando contra sus defensas  
todo el día. No sabía bien si se sentía bajo escrutinio, o si estaba  
comenzando a excitarse con la atención que estaba recibiendo.

--No me mires así --musitó Asuka.

Shinji apartó la vista rápidamente, pero luego, en retrospectiva,  
volvió a mirarla.

--¿Por qué no? --preguntó.

Ella no había esperado que él dijera aquello, y no tenía preparada  
una respuesta:

--Eeeh...

Shinji esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa.

--Porque no --dijo ella, volviendo a su postura acostumbrada--. Es  
de mala educación mirar tanto rato.

--Mmmff --puchereó Shinji en broma--. Qué aburrida.

Le dio la espalda, quedándose con la caja de alas de pollo.

--¡OYE! --exclamó Asuka con cara de enojo, luego suspiró--. Bueno.  
Puedes mirar. Pero ninguna cosa más abajo del cuello --dijo con  
finjido enfado--. No se puede estar segura contigo, hentai Shinji.

Él se dio vuelta, y empezaron a mordisquear el pollo en silencio.  
Shinji hizo honor a su promesa, y estaba muy contento de contemplar  
la cara de Asuka. Cuando no estaba bufando y quejándose por algo,  
era verdaderamente una de las muchachas más bellas de la escuela.

--¿Shinji? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? --consultó Asuka después de  
haber mordisqueado algunas de las alas de pollo.

Él asintió.

--¿Por qué me aguantas?

Shinji deglutió fuertemente. --¿C... cómo?

Asuka lo miró con descontento:

--¿Por qué ni siquiera te enojas conmigo? ¿Por qué no me contestas  
los golpes? ¿Por qué no me dices que te deje en paz, con todas las  
cosas horribles que te hago?

No se había dado cuenta, pero había empezado a llorar en algún  
momento en medio de sus preguntas.

Él esperó largo rato antes de responder. Asuka por fin se notó las  
lágrimas y rápidamente se las limpió de la cara con el dorso de una  
mano.

--Porque yo sé que... --contestó Shinji, y se encogió de hombros--.  
Sé que haces todo eso porque es tu defensa.

Asuka levantó una ceja.

--Como yo con la música --dijo Shinji. Suspiró, moviéndose para  
quedar sentado junto a ella contra el árbol--. Yo trato de alejarme  
de todas las cosas malas que se deben afrontar en la vida. Pero tú,  
tú AL MENOS tienes una defensa constructiva. ¿De cuántos Ángeles  
nos has salvado simplemente porque no te querías dar por vencida?  
--Sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse--. Asuka Langley... demasiado  
peligrosa como para que algo le llegue.

Ella asintió, para sí misma, más que nada. --Gracias --dijo.

Shinji no dijo nada.

Ella se volvió hacia él. --Tal vez no eres tan baka después de todo  
--dijo con una sonrisa.

--Todo es posible --ofreció Shinji.

Una pausa larga mientras ella reunía las palabras:

--Pero... Shinji... tú sobreviviste mis ataques.

Shinji pestañeó.

Ella volvió a mirarlo. Estaban sentados hombro con hombro. Ladeó  
la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos:

--Tú lograste llegarme... --Su voz era apenas más que un susurro--.  
...te mantuviste firme. Shinji Ikari... tú has visto mi alma. --Cerró  
los ojos--. La tocaste.

Extendió la mano y tomó la de él. La acción casi propició una  
hemorragia nasal en Shinji. En vez del agarre demoledor que por  
lo general ella aplicaba, su mano era suave y cálida. Dedos largos  
y tersos envolvieron los de él y apretaron delicadamente.

--Shinji... --dijo ella despacio-- ...si todo esto es una broma,  
entonces no me importa. Si todo esto es un truco, por favor dímelo  
ahora. --Levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos--. Pero si eres el  
Shinji que tocó mi alma, entonces tengo algo que decirte.

Su mirada expectante obligó a Shinji a examinarse. ¿De verdad  
había hecho él todo eso? ¿Sería todo esto truco de un Ángel?  
¿Cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Podía él en dos días reunir tanta  
confianza en sí mismo?

--¿Shinji? --preguntó Asuka de nuevo. Tenía una auténtica expresión  
de temor en los ojos--. Por favor... dime.

Él respiró hondo y largo:

--Soy yo... --asintió despacio, contestando el apretón de la mano  
de ella--. A... Asuka... por favor, no pienses que yo sería capaz de  
engañarte.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, y empezó a hablar:

--Ikari Shinji...

Una luz blanca, brillante, horrible, les inundó la visión. Los dos  
alzaron las manos para protegerse los ojos. Una voz brusca e  
iracunda exclamó:

--¡OIGAN! ¡Mocosos! ¡Sálganse de mi césped!

Ambos tenían grandes gotas de sudor en la frente. Cuando resultó  
claro que el inoportuno cuidador de la escuela no les iba a dejar de  
alumbrar los ojos con la linterna, se levantaron, reacios.

--¿No sabe QUIÉNES somos nosotros? --dijo Asuka, avanzando furiosa  
hasta el hombre.

Éste estaba impávido:

--¡No me interesa! ¡Ustedes, mocosos, hace rato que deberían estar  
en sus casas! ¡¿Les gustaría que llamara a sus papás?!

El cuidador, un viejo chochero de barba recortada, ponderó a Shinji  
con gesto de enfado.

Shinji se acercó al hombre y, con una leve sonrisa, le ofreció su  
celular:

--Adelante. Tiene marcado directo, apriete el cinco.

--¡Eso voy a hacer! ¡¿Cómo te llamas, chiquillo?!

--Ikari Shinji.

--Más te vale que sea tu verdadero nombre.

El hombre marcó el número.

Un segundo después, el teléfono conectó con la oficina principal de  
NERV. Contestó un rabioso Comandante Ikari. Podían oírse gritos  
al otro lado de la línea. Al Comandante Ikari no le gustaba que lo  
llamaran a tan altas horas, y dejó muy en claro que no consideraba  
a su hijo una excusa válida para que lo despertaran de esa manera.

El cuidador le devolvió el teléfono unos segundos después. Con la  
cara blanca como papel.

--Pe... perdón... --gimoteó.

El cuidador se fue casi corriendo.

Shinji sonrió al echarse el celular al bolsillo. La sóla expresión en  
la cara de ese hombre hacía que valiera la pena un poco el horrible  
tratamiento de su padre para con los Pilotos. Por lo menos era  
imparcial, y trataba generalmente a TODOS con igual displicencia  
e intolerancia.

--¿Viste la cara que puso, Asuka-chan? --se rió, dándose vuelta...  
sólo para encontrar aire.

--¡Cupido! --exclamó.

Cupido contestó: "Por la calle. De prisa..."

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Para cuando la vio, Asuka iba casi echando a correr. Llevaba los  
ojos bajos en una mirada muy airada. Shinji la alcanzó.

--¡¿Qué pasa?!

Ella siguió caminando. --Nada.

Shinji no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. --Dime lo que me ibas a  
decir.

--No puedo --dijo ella con voz atorada--. Dame un momento. No  
es cosa de llegar y pronunciar esa clase de palabras cada vez que  
me haga falta.

Shinji arrugó el ceño, sinceramente sin saber a dónde quería llegar  
ella.

--¡Asuka! ¡Quieres caminar más lento un segundo!

Ella siguió caminando.

--¿Para qué? Yo hablo demasiado --dijo--. Tú no hablas nunca.

--¡Ahora estoy hablando! --vociferó Shinji--. ¡Carajo, Asuka!  
¡No hagas esto! ¡No ahora!

--¡Shinji! ¡No puedo llegar y decir algo así!

--¡Trata!

--¡No puedo! ¡No puedo ser igual que tú y convertirme en  
superhéroe cuando me da la gana!

--¡Yo nunca he dicho que sea superhéroe!

--¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y eso es lo que lo hace tan difícil! ¡Ni siquiera  
sabes lo mucho que significas...!

--¡¿Por qué no puedes serlo tú?! ¡Yo no te lo impido! ¡Por favor!

--¡Ya sé que no me lo impides!

--¡Entonces DILO y punto!

--¿POR QUÉ? De todas maneras no va tener importancia...

Había un tono de derrota en la voz de Asuka que hacía doler  
el alma de Shinji.

--¡Sí la va a tener! ¡Asuka! ¡Por favor!

--¡Shinji...! ¡Cállate! ¡No puedo...!

--¡NO! ¡No voy a dejar que me alejes! ¡No esta vez!

--¡¿POR QUÉ?!

--Porque...

--¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Quieres saber lo que tengo que decir?! ¿POR QUÉ?

--¡PORQUE SÍ!

--¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Demonios! ¡Todo lo que tengo que decir es que...!

--¡Porque sí! ¡Porque...!

--¡ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI!

Shinji y Asuka se miraron con ojos húmedos, respirando acezantes  
a causa de la discusión. Durante largo rato, no hicieron más que  
mirarse. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de si el otro había dicho esas  
palabras. Al final, los dos se desplomaron, apoyando las manos en  
una pared cercana, recuperando el aliento. Asuka fue la primera:

--¿Qué... dijiste que...?

Él asintió, echándose hacia atrás el pelo con la mano.

--Me estoy enamorando de ti, Asuka --dijo a media voz--. Desde hace  
mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de estar completamente  
enamorado de ti todavía, porque todos los días despierto y se siente  
más fuerte que el día anterior --suspiró, mirando la pasmada cara de  
ella--. Tú eres en lo primero que pienso cuando despierto, y lo último  
que veo cuando cierro los ojos --dijo suavemente--. Incluso, he  
soñado mucho contigo. --Hizo un leve quejido--. Y por tu cara puedo  
ver que voy a tener que seguir soñando...

Fue interrumpido por Asuka, que corrió hasta él y lo envolvió tan  
fuerte en sus brazos que le cortó la respiración. Pero Shinji no se  
quejó. Descansó la cabeza en el hombro de ella hombro al tiempo  
que Asuka hacía lo mismo. Los dos temían soltarse.

--Baka --dijo ella dulcemente. Le salió como quien diría el nombre  
de su amante--. Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti. --Pareció de  
pronto muy triste--. Lloré todo el día después de que te pegué. --En  
efecto, tenía lágrimas al hablar--. Vi cómo todas te miraban y sentí  
que si no hacía algo, te iban a alejar de mí.

Levantó la vista hacia él:

--Ataqué. No sabía qué más hacer. --Se le rompió la voz--. Yo...  
Shinji... tú eres mi dulce baka. No quiero perderte. Tú eres el  
único que sabe quién soy yo de verdad. Lo que yo siento...

Shinji adquirió repentina consciencia del corazón de ella latiendo  
contra su pecho en aquel abrazo. Era una sensación muy grata.  
Tan grata, de hecho, que sintió las rodillas empezar a debilitársele.  
Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Un sueño horrendo y morboso que lo  
atormentaría una vez despierto. Ah, bueno, pensó. Mejor disfrutarlo.

Despacio, muy despacio, comenzó por fin a mover la cabeza. Los ojos  
de Asuka se agrandaron levemente al descubrirse ella haciendo lo  
mismo. Sus mejillas, ardientes y rojas, rozaron una contra la otra.  
Aunque tenían los brazos envueltos alrededor del otro, pronto se  
encontraron mirándose a los ojos.

Encontraron tanto en los ojos del otro. Los dos habían visto  
demasiado. El sufrimiento y la muerte les rodeaban, mientras los  
mendrugos de vida que se escapaban de aquello rogaban a cada  
momento sucumbir a esas imágenes. Los dos estaban agobiados  
de tantas maneras que ninguno podría jamás librarse por completo  
de aquellos demonios. Hacía mucho que los dos habían renunciado a  
ser Niños. Sus nombres les hacían mofa en ese aspecto.

Y sin embargo, al mirarse el uno al otro con párpados pesados,  
hallaron paz en aquella conexión compartida. Algo que Shinji nunca  
pensó poder tener con Asuka, y algo que Asuka ni siquiera pensó tener  
nunca con nadie, mucho menos con él. Pero la conexión estaba allí.  
Innegable y conminando a sus labios a seguir el movimiento de sus  
ojos.

--¿A... Asuka? --musitó Shinji.

--¿Mmm? --pudo solamente susurrar ella en respuesta, pestañeando  
despacio, volviendo a enfocar los ojos en los de él.

--Yo... --dijo él--. Yo sé que tal vez vas a pensar que soy un hentai  
por preguntar, pero te molestaría si...

Ni Cupido había esperado ese beso. De haber tenido una boca que  
se le cayera al piso, se le habría caído. Asuka estaba besando a Shinji.  
No sólo besándolo, sino que de manera bastante apasionada.

No mucha gente nota verdaderamente las diferencias entre los besos,  
salvo aquellos que se dan el beso. Un observador a menudo no pensará  
nunca que un tipo de beso difiera en algo de otro. Empero, Cupido era  
experto en la materia.

Había besos rápidos y amigables. Una suerte de íntimo apretón de  
manos reservado para los mejores amigos y familiares. Por lo general  
en la mejilla, aunque no limitados a ésta. En los días anteriores al  
Segundo Impacto, era incluso bastante usado saludar a todos con un  
beso breve y liviano en ambas mejillas. Un gesto alegre y profesional.  
Hasta los hombres en aquella época homofóbica daban gustosos dos  
besos para saludar a colegas y viejos amigos.

Luego, estaban los besos al centro. Realizados con delicadeza y  
genuina atención. Aunque había existido más emoción que la habitual  
detrás del beso de Misato de días antes, ella lo había mantenido  
dentro de esos límites. Cálido, duradero y real. Una experiencia de  
verdad, en vez de algo que luego se desvanecía en la mente. Ése  
había sido el primer beso REAL de Shinji desde la vez que Asuka  
estaba aburrida un día.

Otra clase de beso, ésa última. Donde las partes involucradas van  
tanteando el terreno, o están absolutamente aterradas. Al verse  
frente a un sueño hecho realidad, mientras los labios de ella se  
acercaban, Shinji se había cerrado a aquel beso. Asuka no había  
ayudado, teniéndole la nariz apretada, pero al menos ella no se  
había quedado parada allí como una tapia.

Y estaban los besos como ÉSTE. Donde el besar, aunque concentrado  
en los labios, no se restringía sólo a dichas partes del cuerpo. Donde  
el besar se convertía en un abrazo del cuerpo entero. Como hacer  
el amor de un modo no sexual... que generalmente conduce a algo  
más. La pasión toma control de los procesos mentales encargados de  
preocuparse de dónde estan los labios, donde están los de ambos, y  
qué va a pasar después. Shinji, siempre el preocupado, se encontró  
dichosamente ignorante de tales pensamientos mientras los dos no  
sólo se besaban, sino que se saboreaban.

Asuka sabía a especias. Picante. Tal vez por las alas de pollo, aunque  
Shinji podía suponer que mucho de aquel sabor venía de la propia  
excitación de su mente. Asuka sentía lo mismo también. Cada uno  
concentrado únicamente en el otro. Cada tacto y sensación y  
aliento hecho para realzar la conexión, llevándolos a buscar más.

Tal vez era sólo energía acumulada, pensó Asuka. Shinji no podía  
haber aprendido a besar TAN bien de nadie que ella supiera. Su mente  
orgullosa olvidó mencionar que ella era nueva en esto también. Como  
Shinji no se quejaba, ella no pareció acordarse tampoco. Si alguien  
le hubiera preguntado algo así como su nombre, hubiera tenido  
problemas para recordarlo en ese momento.

Asuka saltó un poco cuando se sintió siendo apoyada contra el muro,  
pero no protestó. Ni siquiera al sentir las manos de Shinji deslizar  
por su espalda y cuello. Estaba tan asustada. El miedo no dejaba  
de acechar en el fondo de ese frenesí de sensasión y tibieza, pero  
nunca amenazaba con tomar el control. Demasiado temerosa de dejar ir  
nada de esto. Ahora que lo había dicho, deseaba casi dolorosamente  
que esto durara. Ávida, bebió cada gota de la boca de él como si  
fuese el líquido más precioso de la Tierra. Era embriaguez. Dicha. Le  
hizo olvidar todo lo malo que había visto y hecho. Todo. Hacía a su  
corazón desear alcanzar a Shinji y recibirlo dentro de sí. Envolverse  
en la protección del poderoso Shinji el Invencible y disfrutar su  
calidez. Sus manos subieron a la nuca de él, suplicando que no se  
detuviera.

Hacía una semana, si Shinji hubiera visto al costado del camino a  
una pareja besándose así, se hubiera desmayado prestamente debido  
a la descomunal hemorragia nasal que ello hubiera causado. Pero ese  
pensamiento se le pegó en la cabeza, y se percató de dónde estaba.  
Sus manos se retrajeron levemente, aunque no por completo, del  
cuerpo de Asuka, y se obligó a romper el beso.

Casi esperaba que Asuka estuviera enojada con la repentina detención,  
pero ella no hizo sino mirarlo con una sonrisa fulgurante y una suave  
luz en los ojos que casi hicieron a Shinji volver a olvidarse de dónde  
estaba.

--Mejor... --dijo éste débilmente-- ...nos vamos... a la casa...

--Mmmm... --asintió Asuka mientras recuperaban el aliento. Su voz,  
aunque breve, era suave y rezumaba miel--. Bueno...

Él se estremeció un tanto mientras caminaban. Ni la máxima seguridad  
en su persona hubiera evitado que lo hiciera. Hacía apenas unos  
cuantos... largos... dulces momentos, había descubierto que Asuka  
lo quería. No sólo eso, sino que él había confesado lo mismo. Un  
territorio nuevo e inexplorado... se sentía bastante como un niño de  
nuevo.

--Asuka... --preguntó, logrando no sonar muy preocupado--. ¿Y ahora  
qué?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras caminaban. Todavía llevaba el  
brazo en torno a la cintura de él, e iba aferrada a su brazo.

--No sé... --dijo--. Y no me importa...

Las implicancias de aquellas últimas palabras golpearon a Shinji, y  
sintió venir una hemorragia nasal. Asuka se inclinó hacia él y lo  
besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Eso tuvo un efecto calmante en el  
joven Ikari, y pudo así seguir caminando de modo casi normal.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Shinji resolvió que, de ser necesario, podía reunir el valor suficiente  
para detener cualquier cosa que estuviese yendo demasiado lejos.  
Esperaba no estarse engañando, pero aún podía sentir la presencia  
de Cupido, y esperó que él procurara aquello.

"Disfruta tu velada tranquilo. Yo los voy a vigilar", llegó la voz  
cuando subían al ascensor.

Asuka sonrió, mirando el entorno al cerrarse las puertas para el largo  
ascenso.

--Te ves muy lindo con esta luz --susurró con soltura.

Él se sonrojó levemente, pero devolvió la sonrisa.

--Tú te ves preciosa en cualquier luz. --Ladeó la cabeza--. Mmm, no,  
ahora tal vez no...

Asuka puso cara de enojada, luego lo aprisionó contra un rincón en  
el fondo del ascensor.

--¿Ah, sí? --pese al poco convincente gesto de enfado, seguía siendo  
bellísima.

Shinji sonrió para sí. Quizá todos esos meses que ella lo había  
provocado servían de algo después de todo. Era bastante divertido  
provocar a Asuka cuando la recompensa era un beso en vez de un  
tortazo en la cabeza.

--No sé... --contestó él mientras ella empezaba a mordisquearle la  
oreja--. Con esta luz te ves un poco feíta.

Soltó un chillido cuando ella "mordisqueó" una respuesta.

--¡Baka! --cuchicheó Asuka--. ¡Entonces ése es tu castigo! ¡Tienes  
que besarme mientras me veo fea! ¡Jajajaaa!

--Sí, su majestad --contestó él alegremente, dándole un beso en la  
nariz, luego en los labios, atrapándole suavemente la lengua y  
tirándola con su boca.

Asuka devolvió el favor, y, como antes, se encontraron adentrándose  
en el beso. Sus bocas disputaban por posición, sorbiendo el aliento  
del otro, pero también intentando tocar y masajear a la otra, dando  
tanto como recibían.

Un fuerte ¡DING! los interrumpió. Las puertas se abrieron en el piso  
del departamento, y salieron a tropezones, aún besándose. No  
había nadie más en aquel piso, de modo que no les preocuparon  
los espectadores. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento,  
sin embargo, pararon. Shinji arrugó el entrecejo.

--¿Y si Misato está despierta todavía?

Asuka, todavía un tanto ebria con el beso, sonrió dulcemente:

--Aaah, no sé. Eso sería medio depravado.

--¡Asuka-chan! --exclamó Shinji, furiosamente colorado.

Ella notó esto, luego recordó lo que se le había salido a Misato hacía  
unos días. Se sonrojó también.

--E... era broma... --dijo--. Tienes razón... no vayamos a armar una  
escena...

Shinji asintió y se relajó notablemente. Lo último que quería era  
empezar a besuquearse delante de su tutora... y amiga... y cualquier  
otra cosa que Misato fuera. Ambos Niños se ordenaron la ropa, luego  
se limpiaron de la boca cualquier humedad adicional que se hubiera...  
acumulado... allí. Shinji intentó que no se notara el que tuviera que  
reacomodarse los pantalones, pero Asuka lo notó. Se sonrojó  
levemente, pero no dijo nada.

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un último beso.

--Por si acaso... --prometió con una sonrisa.

--Shinji-kun... eres un baka muy tierno... --contestó Asuka con una  
sonrisa--. ¿O debo decirte Pelotas de Acero?

Shinji refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, y abrieron la puerta. Misato  
estaba durmiendo ante la mesa del comedor, cerveza en mano, y una  
pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras roncaba suavemente. Ambos  
pilotos fueron lo más silenciosos posible al quitarse los zapatos e ir  
en puntillas a la sala.

No obstante, justo cuando estaban apunto de considerarse fuera de  
peligro, un fuerte eructo llenó el departamento silencioso, y Misato  
se incorporó, despertándose ella misma con el susto.

--¡Anda! --dijo.

Asuka y Shinji suspiraron y se les formaron grandes gotas de sudor  
en la cabeza.

Misato por fin advirtió que habían vuelto:

--¡Ah! ¡Hola! --bostezó y se restregó los ojos--. No los sentí entrar.

--Ésa era la idea... --murmuró Asuka, sólo lo bastante alto para que  
Shinji la oyera.

--¿Lo pasaron bien, niños? --preguntó Misato, parándose sobre pies  
tambaleantes para poder "ordenar" un poco--. Ah, Shinji, te llamó una  
tal Keiko. Después vino una niña que se llamaba Nami, pero le dije  
que habías salido.

--Ooooh, ¡Shinji el Mega-Gigoló! --provocó Asuka.

--En fin... --dijo Shinji, ignorando a Asuka--. ¿Te vas a acostar?

Misato estaba a punto de asentir cuando su mandíbula cayó, y  
subió una mano para darse un palmazo en la cabeza.

--¡AGGH! ¡Me olvide de los informes! --suspiró.

Ambos Niños suspiraron también. Con Misato despierta, incluso  
estando ebria, se daría cuenta de cualquier cosa que hicieran.

--Me voy a acostar --declaró Asuka--. Buenas noches, Misato  
--dijo, luego se volvió y encontró los ojos de Shinji--. Buenas noches,  
Baka-kun.

Aunque Misato nunca lo hubiese advertido, Shinji lo hizo. El tono  
de esa voz era la misma voz amorosa que él había oído durante la  
última hora. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

--Buenas... noches --contestó, la voz atorándosele en la garganta  
cuando ella le guiñó el ojo y se alejó por el pasillo.

Misato ya estaba revolviendo la cocina, llenando papeles y tratando  
de hallar dónde había dejado el "¡Lapiz desgraciado!".

--¡Buenas noches, Shinji! --dijo apresuradamente--. ¿Tienen escuela  
mañana?

--Sí.

--¿Pueden despertarse solos a la hora? --suplicó Misato--. Me late que  
no voy a poder acostarme durante un buen rato.

--No te preocupes, Misato. --Shinji sonrió--. Buenas noches.

--Gracias, eres un amor --dijo ella sonriendo y luego se puso cabeza  
gacha a terminar sus informes. Interrumpir la "Operación Caca" había  
tenido sus consecuencias--. Buenas noches.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

¿Buenas noches?

Esa noche fue puro suplicio.

Habían pasado siete horas haciendo pruebas en NERV. Shinji había  
estado exhausto. Asuka se había agotado de sólo pasarse enojada  
tanto rato. Sin embargo, ninguno se sentía muy cansado después  
de las alas de pollo. Causa, sin duda, de los misteriosos productos  
químicos que les ponían.

O era tal vez el hecho de que podían casi sentirse mutuamente  
a través de las paredes, como dos imanes tratando de adherirse.  
Sí, eso era quizá un poco más cercano a la verdad.

Cupido empezó a reír cuando Shinji saltó de la cama y comenzó  
a pasearse cerca de la puerta, casi abriéndola por décima vez en  
aquella hora.

--No le veo la gracia --contestó Shinji severamente.

"Comparado a lo que estabas haciendo hace una semana, creo que  
sí tiene gracia --ofreció Cupido--. Habrías estado acurrucado en un  
rincón, escuchando la Shinji Triste-Triste Parte 3, aterrado con todo  
lo que sucedía".

Shinji dejó de pasearse, pensó al respecto, y asintió.

"Ahora estás que saltas por abrir la puerta --continuó Cupido--. ¿Ves?  
¿Te dije o no te dije que te iba a ayudar a encontrar el amor?"

--Genial, Cupido. Genial, de verdad --dijo Shinji con una sonrisa  
mientras se daba suaves cabezazos contra la pared--. Y ahora me  
estoy volviendo absolutamente loco.

"Tienes que aprender a calmarte", contestó Cupido. "Tienes apenas  
quince años, ¿recuerdas?"

--Cumplo dieciséis el próximo mes --contestó Shinji.

"No se trata de eso".

Shinji asintió, luego abrió la puerta. --No me importa.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Asuka yacía boca abajo en sus almohadas. Cada gramo de su ser  
deseaba estar con Shinji, y se obligó a darse una pelea real y sincera.  
"No tenemos para qué hacerlo esta noche... --pensó en su fuero interno--.  
Me las puedo arreglar con sólo estar con él". Suspiró, esperando que  
aquello fuese verdad.

Incluso entonces, eso era ésta noche. ¿Sería acaso capaz de  
contenerse cuando hubieran pasado treinta "ésta noche"? ¿Y cien?  
¿Un año? Eso eran trescientos sesenta y cinco días, e incluso entonces,  
seguirían siendo menores de edad. El pánico comenzó a sacudirla. La  
cosa andaba mal...

Un día, durante uno de esos treinta, o cien, o los que fueran, los  
besos se volverían demasiado hondos. Las manos demasiado rápidas.  
Los cuerpos demasiado apegados. Y eso sería todo. Uno de esos días,  
incluso si eran pocos. Incluso si los demás siempre interrumpían.  
Un día, estarían a solas, sin un Ángel que combatir. No habría Niña  
Maravilla que impidiera las caricias. No habría Misato que despertara  
y se preguntara dónde estaban sus protegidos.

Y la cosa no iba a mejorar, tampoco. Asuka tenía el fatal  
presentimiento de que iba a sentir amor por Shinji Ikari durante  
el resto de sus días. ¿Y cómo no? No cuando pensaba en todas  
esas miradas ocultas que él le dirigía. Tantas sonrisas y sonrisas  
devueltas. La forma en que se comportaba cuando ella estaba en  
peligro, y cómo se ponía peor cuando ella trataba de evitar que la  
ayudara. Todas las breves ocasiones en que se habían tocado.  
La manera en que parecía tan dolido cuando ella salía corriendo  
a la siga de Kaji.

--En dos años más... --pensó en voz alta--. Vamos a tener casi  
dieciocho. --Los ojos se le agrandaron--. ¿Podré esperar dos años?  
--Cerró los ojos--. Setecientos días. Agh...

Sonaba peor todavía cuando pensaba en setecientas noches.

Asuka Langley, aunque graduada de la universidad y normalmente  
intelecto superior, se encontró ahora extenuada calculando aquellos  
números en la cabeza. Tanta espera la estaba fatigando, y por fin  
consiguió cabecear hasta quedarse dormida.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Fue más o menos ése el momento en que Shinji abrió la puerta y  
escrutó el interior. Miró el cuerpo durmiente de ella y pestañeó.

--Ah... --suspiró, luego sonrió--. Qué remedio...

Cupido sonrió para sí.

"Parece que la agotaste, Lord Pelotas de Acero".

"Cállate", pensó Shinji en respuesta. "Por Dios... se ve preciosa".

Suspiró, entrando en silencio. La única luz en la habitación venía  
de la ventana. Pálida luz de luna hacía que la delicada piel blanca  
de ella pareciera de porcelana. Estaba acurrucada delicadamente  
a una de sus almohadas, abrazándola para abrigarse.

Él se arrodilló junto a la cama y contempló su rostro un momento.  
Parecía estar teniendo un sueño bonito. Tenía una sonrisa, y  
acariciaba de cuando en cuando la almohada con la nariz.

"¿Cupido?", preguntó Shinji dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Dime?"

Shinji suspiró:

--Ya sé que va contra tus reglas... --suspiró en voz alta--. Pero...  
¿sabes qué está soñando?

Hubo una pausa. No obstante, Shinji esperó, paciente.

"Te doy una pista", contestó de pronto el Ángel.

--¿Mm?

"¿Te acuerdas del sueño que tuviste, de que querías llevarla de  
campamento, pero nada más te acordaste de llevar un sólo saco  
de dormir y tuvieron que compartirlo?"

Shinji asintió, colorado. --Cómo no me voy a acordar...

Cupido rió por lo bajo.

"Bueno, digamos solamente que el campamento va a estar bien movido".

Shinji se quedó en silencio, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.  
Asuka sonrió y musitó algo que podía haber sido una palabra, pero  
se perdió en el abandono del sueño.

Shinji salió de la habitación, con el mismo silencio.

--Gracias, Cupido.

"De nada, Shinji".

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

La mañana encontró a dos Niños muy calmados caminando al colegio.  
Shinji se había atrasado, habiendo olvidado poner el despertador.  
Sólo tuvieron tiempo para darse una apresurada ducha y vestirse.  
Shinji, por fortuna, pudo enfocarse y preparar los almuerzos mientras  
Asuka estaba en la ducha. Misato seguía durmiendo en la mesa  
de la cocina, y el ruido no pareció molestarle.

Como fuere, ambos se veían bastante desaliñados, y habían  
funcionado toda la mañana en piloto automático. No obstante,  
sí aprovecharon de darse un beso rápido en el ascensor hasta la  
planta baja.

--Apuesto que ahora SÍ me veo fea --bostezó Asuka.

--¿Quién dijo que no te veías fea anoche? --dijo Shinji sonriendo, y  
recibió en recompensa un codazo en el estómago.

Shinji encontró a Kensuke y a Toji esperándolo en la parte de adelante  
del salón, donde generalmente se afincaban temprano en la mañana.

--¡Te veo pinta de trasnochado! --dijo Kensuke--. ¿Estuviste viendo  
de nuevo esas películas grado H de Sailor Moon que te presté?

--No me has prestado ninguna porno --desmintió Shinji con gesto  
serio--. No te he pedido ninguna.

--Ah, sí --asintió Kensuke, luego se dirigió a Toji--. Tal vez debería  
empezar a cobrar multa por atraso.

Toji miró nerviosamente de uno a otro lado. --Ya... hoy te las  
devuelvo --cuchicheó.

Los otros dos se rieron.

--Toji quiere acumular práctica para usarla con... --empezó Kensuke  
esperando que Shinji se le uniera:

--¡¡Hikari!! --Ambos se rieron mientras su amigo se ponía  
imposiblemente más rojo.

--¡Juro que cuando termine con ustedes dos, van a DESEAR haber  
manoseado a Asuka!

El humor de Shinji literalmente SUCCIONÓ la energía del área. Ni  
siquiera dijo nada... sólo dejó de reír.

Toji lamentó de inmediato aquellas palabras.

--No... no lo dije en serio, Shinji... tú ya sabes --dijo con toda  
sinceridad--. Es costumbre, nada más...

Ikari asintió y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza:

--Perdona... ya sé que fue broma.

Hubo una pausa prolongada.

--¿Te sientes bien, Shinji? --preguntó Toji, notando la mirada de su  
amigo.

--Estoy bien --suspiró Shinji--. Un poco cansado, nada más. Creo que  
me hace falta dormir más.

De pronto, un súbito ¡PAF! sonó en el aire, y Kensuke se estaba  
agarrando la cabeza. Asuka estaba, majestuosa, de pie detrás de éste.

--¿De nuevo hablando de mí, chiflados? --dijo con presumida sonrisa.

--¿Para qué vamos a hablar de ti --sonrió Shinji-- cuando podemos  
fantasear con las Sailor Scouts?

Captando el repentino comportamiento estilo Pelotas de Acero, Toji  
sonrió.

--Oooh, nunca imaginé que la Sailor Venus se pudiera doblar tanto  
--intervino.

--¿Venus? --contestó Kensuke con una poderosa carcajada--. ¡Júpiter  
podría darle de latigazos! --Sonrió--. ¡Y LO HIZO! Ah, ése episodio sí  
que fue degenerado.

--Son todos unos depravados --dijo ella, pasando junto a Shinji, pero  
no sin antes darle una rápida sonrisa.

Shinji asintió ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos:

--El secreto para evitar la ira de Asuka es causarle repugnancia para  
que se vaya antes de hacerle a uno daños corporales.

--Gracias, Lord Pelotas de Acero --dijo Kensuke con una respetuosa  
reverencia--. ¡Hemos visto la luz de tu sabiduría!

--¡Mi salvador! --añadió Toji con otra reverencia--. Guau...

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Shinji, que había decidido disfrutar  
eso de Pelotas de Acero mientras durara. Extrañamente, Cupido  
permaneció callado toda la mañana. No obstante, Shinji la estaba  
pasando demasiado bien como para notarlo.

La conversación concerniente al plan de Kensuke de hacer una bomba N2  
de fabricación casera murió repentinamente cuando se aproximó alguien.  
Una joven que llevaba por nombre Sonoma Keiko. Shinji la había visto  
en la clase desde hacía un tiempo, al igual que todos los demás  
muchachos. Era toda una belleza. En alguno de sus años de escuela,  
había repetido un grado, de modo que era su año y medio mayor que la  
mayoría de las "niñas" de la clase. Los resultados del más rápido  
desarrollo femenino inherente al ADN humano se notaban con bastante  
obviedad. No sólo era desarrollada, hermosa, y todo un trofeo en la  
mente de los jóvenes de la clase... sino que era una de las pocas  
personas con las que hasta Asuka evitaba conflicto. No era que Keiko  
fuera malvada o brusca, sino que era demasiado inteligente para su  
nivel, y podía enfrentarse intelectualmente con cualquiera en la  
escuela... incluso con algunos de los maestros. Asuka sólo depredaba  
blancos más fáciles, pero no a esta mujer.

La mente de Shinji luchó por recordar algo de la noche previa, pasando  
por fin de todos los besos y caricias. Misato le había dicho que había  
telefoneado una muchacha de nombre Keiko. Casi se cayó del  
asiento. ¿ÉSTA Keiko?

--Hola, muchachos --dijo ella con dulzura.

Tenía una voz muy... MUY... agradable. Kensuke se encontró incapaz  
de cerrar la boca. Keiko se dirigió a Shinji:

--Hola, Shinji. Te llamé anoche. ¿No estabas?

Shinji encontró que las rabiosas miradas de sus dos amigos hacían  
sumamente difícil el pensamiento racional.

--Eeeh, bueno, llegué tarde --contestó--. ¿De qué querías hablar  
conmigo?

Se preguntó dónde diablos estaría Cupido con el apoyo, pero concluyó  
que esto era un prueba. Tenía que atravesar esto él solo.

--Ah, nada más quería ver en qué estabas --dijo ella, sentándose al  
lado de él sobre uno de los pupitres. Kensuke estaba babeando en  
estos momentos. Alguna parte de su mente se acordó de encender la  
cámara. Sin prueba de esto más tarde, nunca creería lo que estaba  
sucediendo.

--No le hagas caso a Shinji --indicó Toji con una sonrisa nerviosa--.  
Siempre anda ocupado. Hay que estar listo para los Ángeles en todo  
momento. Reimportante. --Le dio un codazo a Shinji--. ¿Cierto?

--Eeeh, sí --contestó Shinji.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Asuka, desde luego, no estaba disfrutando aquello. Observaba por  
sobre el borde de la pantalla de su computadora, mirando con furia la  
conversación. Hikari observaba con una ceja levantada. Sí, Asuka de  
vez en cuando le lanzaba a Shinji una que otra mirada celosa, pero lo  
que estaba haciendo ahora era igual de raro que si Ayanami saltara de  
su asiento y exclamara "¡SOY LA REINA DEL MAMBO!"

Lo más sorprendente era que Asuka no estaba mascullando "Baka Shinji"  
por lo bajo. ¿Ella de verdad CONFIABA que Shinji no fuera conquistado  
por esa mujer? Keiko estaba cuando menos a la par con ella y con Rei.  
¿Por qué no estaba Asuka haciendo escándalo? Tal vez le estaba  
poniendo demasiada fe a eso de los celos. Tal vez era sólo un impulso  
competitivo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era un instinto protector.

--¿Qué? --preguntó Asuka cuando por fin notó la mirada de su amiga.

--¿Te sientes bien? --preguntó Hikari--. O sea... parece que estuvieras  
a punto de... no sé... hacer ALGO...

--Genial --contestó rápidamente, devolviendo la mirada hostil hacia  
Keiko, que seguía hablando con los Tres Chiflados... o con Shinji,  
mientras los otros dos babeaban--. Baka...

Hikari suspiró de alivio. Al menos había vuelto a la normali...

--Baka Keiko...

O a lo mejor no.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

--Bueno, Ikari... --sonrió Keiko con ternura--. Me preguntaba si te  
gustaría acompañarnos a mí y a mis amigas al cine esta noche --dijo,  
e indicó con un ademán a otras tres niñas sonrientes y sonrojadas--.  
Si quieres, pueden venir tus amigos también.

Shinji casi se tragó su propio gaznate. Cómo era eso posible, no  
estaba muy seguro... pero la sorpresa era suficiente.

--Supe que van a reestrenar la antigua Godzilla 2000.

Sonrió. Keiko obviamente había estudiado muy bien a los Tres  
Chiflados.

--Me... encantaría... --siguió ella, acercándose un poco más-- ...oír  
tu opinión de la película...

Kensuke estaba apunto de mancharse los pantalones.

Shinji también estaba bastante perdido. Al fin, sin embargo, miró  
de reojo en dirección a Asuka. Ella lo miraba con ojos inciertos,  
pero no se movía de su puesto.

--Me encantaría --dijo él.

Keiko sonrió con felicidad. Las tres amigas empezaron a soltar  
risitas y a discutir planes concernientes a Pelotas de Acero Ikari.

--Pero... --carraspeó Shinji.

--¿Pero? --Keiko pestañeó.

--¡¿Pero?! --exclamaron Toji y Kensuke.

--¿Pero? --se descubrió murmurando Asuka.

Shinji asintió.

--Pero tengo mucho que hacer hoy --continuó--. No me podría quedar  
mucho rato... --Se volvió hacia Kensuke y Toji--. Pero si quieres un  
comentario de Godzilla, hay que hablar con estos hombres.

--Ah --dijo Keiko, obviamente desilusionada--. Bueno... ¿a lo mejor el  
fin de semana? --preguntó, sonriendo con dulzura.

--A lo mejor --mintió Shinji. Sonó la campana de clases--. Tendría que  
discutirlo con mis socios aquí.

--Bueno --sonrió ella, levantándose--. Después conversamos, Ikari.

Volvió con sus amigas, una de las cuales le hacía señas al grupo.

--¡Oye! --dijo Toji, pestañeando--. ¡¡Te está haciendo señas a ti,  
Kensuke!

--No puede ser... --pestañeó Kensuke, luego contestó tímidamente  
la seña.

La chica se sonrojó y sonrió, escondiéndose detrás de sus amigas  
mientras se dispersaban hacia sus pupitres.

Shinji captó a Asuka, que apartaba la mirada, como si hubiera estado  
indiferente a todo el encuentro, pero sonreía. La clase empezó unos  
minutos después.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Rei le había estado enseñando toda la mañana a Shinji a hacer el avión  
de papel estilo "Águila" mientras el sensei chachareaba acerca de sus  
experiencias en un viaje a lo que quedaba de la Antártica.

--Las alas son muy importantes --susurró ella, deslizando sus manos  
avezadas por el papel, dejando pliegues exactos tras ellas--. Si quedan  
en el ángulo incorrecto, el avión no avanza.

Shinji sonrió, observando trabajar a Rei:

--¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?

--Del Comandante Ikari... --dijo ella--. Y también encontré un libro  
acerca de ellos en la basura.

Asuka, que estaba distancia de escucha, no pudo evitar reírse.

--¿Andas escarbando en la basura, Ayanami?

Distaba mucho de tener la crueldad de sus comentarios normales...  
Es más, parecía ser en casi un tono de broma.

--Lo encontré camino a la escuela --contestó Rei--. Alguien había  
tirado una caja de libros. No había otros desperdicios.

--¿Qué otros libros encontraste? --preguntó Asuka.

Rei hizo una pausa. --Manuales de instrucción.

Shinji pestañeó:

--¿Manuales de instrucción? ¿De qué?

Rei comenzó a sonrojarse. --Del proceso de convertirse en Uno.

Asuka arrugó el ceño. --¿Convertirse en "Uno"? ¿Como en qué?  
¿Matemáticas? ¿O tú dices de dos personas...? --Los ojos se le  
agrandaron.

--Al menos, supongo que eran manuales de instrucción --continuó  
Rei--. Tenían curiosas hojas plegables en la parte central que se  
desdoblan para mostrar una fotografía más amplia. Y el comienzo  
de los libros siempre empezaba con testimonios de los consumidores.

Shinji no caía. --¿Sí? ¿Cuál era el producto? --inquirió.

--Algo concerniente al sesenta y nueve en una de ellas --afirmó  
Rei con naturalidad, y lo bastante fuerte para provocar exclamaciones  
de pasmo en la clase--. Pero no estoy segura de comprender el  
concepto de "Piernas al Hombro". ¿Cómo se ubica uno las piernas  
sobre los hombros y...?

Kensuke, que estaba sentado detrás de Shinji, ofreció prestamente  
su granito de arena:

--Ah, te refieres a la Penthouse especial de junio del 2011 --declaró.

Todos se volvieron hacia Kensuke. Asuka puso cara de horror.

--¡Hentai! --exclamó.

--Ésa es --asintió Rei.

--¡JÓVENES! --interrumpió al fin el maestro--. Tengan la bondad de  
ordenarse, faltan sólo veinte minutos para el almuerzo, y podrán  
conversar todo lo que quieran.

Los jóvenes devolvieron sumisamente los ojos al pizarrón y dejaron  
que el maestro continuara.

Kensuke alzó una ceja y se inlinó hacia Rei.

--¿Las guardaste? --cuchicheó.

Hubo una pausa larga. Rei miró el entorno de reojo.

--Desde luego --dijo, con una curiosa sonrisa en los labios.

Shinji comenzó a teclear caracteres aleatorios en su computadora para  
parecer ocupado, cuando apareció un mensaje instantáneo. Lo aceptó.

¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES UN SESENTA Y NUEVE? -ASUKA

El muchacho casi estalló en carcajadas... pero en vez de eso, empezó  
a teclear una respuesta.

ME SORPRENDE QUE NO SEPAS. CREO QUE LO INVENTARON LOS  
ALEMANES. -SHINJI

La respuesta llegó bastante pronto.

SHEEEISSST! LO BUSQUÉ EN LA RED! REI TAMBIÉN ES UNA DEGENERADA.  
NO IMPORTA, AL MENOS NOSOTROS NO INVENTAMOS EL HENTAI CON  
TENTÁCULOS. JA JA JA! -ASUKA

Shinji sonrió, relajándose, reclinado en su silla. Sus pensamientos  
volvieron donde Cupido.

"Caramba, qué cosa más rara", pensó. "Tener una verdadera  
conversación con Asuka... Me podría acostumbrar a esto".

Esperó.

Y esperó.

"¿Cupido?"

Nada.

Shinji comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Cupido? ¿Todavía ahí dentro?"

Ése fue el preciso momento en que se armó la gorda.

Un destello de luz azul brillante le llenó la mente. Antes de que  
Shinji pudiera entender qué pasaba, estaba gritando de dolor,  
sujetándose la cabeza. Todos en la clase saltaron. El sensei estaba  
a punto de preguntar cuál era el problema, cuando vio que,  
efectivamente, había un problema. Shinji se catapultó de su  
escritorio, corriendo a la puerta, pero tropezó y cayó al piso,  
impactando y demoliendo su silla.

Asuka estaba aterrorizada, pero ya a su lado.

--¡SHINJI! ¡¿Qué te pasa!? --suplicó mientras el resto de la clase  
miraba con espanto.

Shinji estaba empezando a convulsionarse.

--¡Shinji! ¡Por Dios... no me hagas esto! --Lo tomó por los hombros,  
sujetándolo contra el piso--. ¡REI! --Levantó la mirada--. ¡Llama a  
NERV!

Rei asintió calmadamente y sacó su celular. Sin embargo, detrás de  
su experimentado aire frío, estaba igual de aterrada. No había aún  
presionado MARCAR, cuando las sirenas de Ataque de Ángel comenzaron  
a aullar afuera. Nadie tenía idea de qué hacer. Toda la clase no hacía  
más que mirar a Shinji, quien tenía bastante complicada a Asuka, que  
trataba de mantenerlo quieto.

--¡Alumnos! ¡Diríjanse al refugio! --ordenó por fin el sensei--. ¡AHORA!  
--añadió cuando nadie se movió.

Rei terminó de usar el teléfono. --La Mayor viene en camino, está a  
cinco minutos de aquí.

--¡Eso es MUCHO! --gritó Asuka. Volvió la atenión a Shinji, que por  
fin se estaba calmando un poco--. ¿¡Shinji!? ¿Me escuchas?

Él asintió, pero seguía temblando.

--Viene saliendo... --musitó--. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Ella miró en derredor. La mayoría de la clase todavía no se movía.  
Sus ojos suplicantes sólo encontraron ojos pasmados.

--¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! --gruñó, miró a Shinji, luego apretó los  
dientes--. Levántate, Asuka... --se murmuró a sí misma, poniendo  
los brazos en torno al cuerpo tembloroso de Shinji.

Todos la vieron asombrados levantar a Shinji en brazos y luego  
avanzar a tropezones hacia la puerta. Shinji no terminaba de creerlo,  
tampoco, pero sufría demasiados dolores como para expresar su  
gratitud.

--¡AGGHH! ¡SÁQUENLO! --suplicaba.

Asuka apenas podía ver por dónde iba. Las lágrimas le corrían por la  
cara y caían en la camisa de Shinji.

--Shinji... ¡no te me mueras ahora! --exigió en su voz más malvada--.  
¡Ni ahora, ni NUNCA! --jadeó al tiempo empezaban los sollozos--.  
¡Prométemelo!

--Te... --alcanzó a decir Shinji antes que otra ola de dolor le azotara  
la mente--. Asuka... por favor... anda a NERV... puede haber un  
Ángel...

--¡La Niña Maravilla se puede encargar! ¡No me vengas con esa sheist  
de "déjame aquí"! --contestó ella, tragándose algunas de las lágrimas  
y recuperando la fuerza--. Baka Shinji... Siempre tengo que estarte  
salvando...

Él sonrió débilmente, todavía temblando.

--Asuka... te ves hermosa cuando te pones porfiada...

--Me alegro --asintió ella--. Eso explica por qué soy tan hermosa.

Llegaron hasta la calle justo en el momento en que el auto deportivo  
azul de Misato se detenía delante de ellos. Los ojos de la mujer se  
agrandaron al ver el exangüe cuerpo de Shinji en brazos de Asuka.

--Cielo santo... --se dijo en un susurro.

--¡AYÚDAME! --gritó Asuka, rengueando hacia el auto--. ¡Algo le pasa  
a Shin-kun!

Misato se bajó y corrió hasta el otro lado del auto, abriendo la  
puerta.

--Súbelo al auto...

--¡NO! --exigió Asuka--. Lo llevo en brazos. Cabemos.

Misato asintió con la cabeza.

--¡Bueno! --dijo--. ¡Pero apúrate! ¡Hay un patrón azul en alguna parte  
de la ciudad. No lo podemos localizar.

--Shinji decía que algo venía saliendo --exlamó Asuka al tiempo que  
el auto se lanzaba hacia adelante, esquivando apenas una cabina  
telefónica.

Shinji se veía aturdido, y no ofrecía nada más aparte de algún  
ocasional gruñido de dolor. Misato no decía nada, y se limitaba a  
conducir como alma que lleva el diablo. Es más, al diablo le hubiera  
dado envidia.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Ritsuko y el equipo de técnicos ya estaban en la estación principal  
del Tren para Vehículos, esperándolos. Un equipo de veinte guardias  
armados esperaba también.

--¿Qué pasa? --exigió Misato.

--Ya se descubrió el patrón azul --dijo Ritsuko. Tenía la cara grave--.  
Está dentro de Shinji.

--¡¡QUÉ!!

--Si Shinji se descontrola de cualquier manera, va a haber que matarlo  
--dijo Ritsuko, levemente ofuscada--. Por orden del Comandante...

--¡Te... --jadeó Shinji. Todos saltaron, creyendo que estaba  
inconsciente en brazos de Asuka-- ¡...tengo que llegar... a la Eva...  
Unidad... Uno... adentro...!

Los hombres armados agriaron todos el gesto.

Ritsuko hizo una mueca de pánico:

--¡Es demasiado riesgoso! ¡Podrías infectar la EVA entera! ¡Si entras,  
podrías terminar destruyendo medio NERV...!

--¡DÉJENLO ENTRAR! --vociferó Asuka.

Todos dieron un paso atrás. De haber sido Shinji capaz de estar en  
pie, también hubiera dado un paso atrás.

--¡Si NO dejan que mi Shinji se suba a su EVA, se va a MORIR! --bramó  
la muchacha.

De pronto, sin embargo, su entrecejo se arrugó y lució muy... MUY...  
peligrosa:

--¡Voy a matar a todos y cada uno de los que dejen que eso pase!

--¡No PODEMOS! --rogó Ritsuko. Ella misma estaba al borde de las  
lágrimas--. ¡A menos que sepamos que el Ángel no puede controlar  
la Unidad 01, no nos podemos arriesgar!

--¡No es Ángel! --gritó Shinji, la voz debilitada por el dolor--. ¡Él  
no va a hacer nada! ¡Nada más quiere irse a su CASA!

--¡Shinji! ¡No basta con eso! --imploró Ritsuko--. ¡Perdóname por  
favor!

Shinji miró a Asuka con ojos desesperados:

--Él... nada más... quiere salir... no tiene.. adó... adónde ir... no  
puede... salir... --Hizo una horrible mueca de dolor--. ¡Esto nos  
está matando! ¡Él no lo puede detener!

--¡Dénme una pistola! --exigió Asuka.

Todos pestañearon.

--¡Yo voy a entrar con él a la cabina! --dijo ella, tratando de  
serenar la mente--. Si pasa algo, lo mato y destruyo la cabina.

Ritsuko se restregaba los ojos. Las ululantes sirenas de fondo  
eran automáticas, y no las podían apagar.

--¡Tampoco podemos arriesgar a dos pilotos! Ustedes son tan  
valiosos como las Evangelion.

Desesperada, Asuka se dirigió a Misato:

--¡Pásame tu pistola!

Misato retrocedió un paso.

--A... --empezó.

--¡Sé que tienes una! ¡POR FAVOR!

--¡Mayor! ¡No!

Ritsuko sacudía la cabeza mientras Misato, también derramando  
lágrimas, sacaba su arma de la chaqueta y la ponía en la mano de  
Asuka.

Los guardas se veían muy nerviosos, pero mantuvieron sus rifles  
automáticos con seguro.

Asuka se acomodó a Shinji en un brazo y se puso la pistola contra la  
sien. Ritsuko sacudió la cabeza.

--¡Asuka! ¡Esto es una locura!

--¡DÉJENNOS PASAR! --gritó ella--. ¡O de todas maneras van a perder  
dos pilotos!

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, pero parecía perfectamente capaz de  
apretar el gatillo. Después de eso, la Unidad 02 sería un enorme  
pisapapeles.

Shinji estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse. Veía todo por  
entre una gruesa capa de dolor. Una parte suya se preguntó si  
todo no sería un sueño. Asuka estaba arriesgando la vida para  
salvarlo. No sólo eso, sino que yendo en contra de todo NERV.

--¡Déjenlos pasar! --ordenó rápidamente Ritsuko--. Preparen la  
Unidad Uno.

Asuka bajó el arma, pero no la soltó.

--¡A un LADO!

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

No había tiempo para los trajes de conexión. Mientras la cápsula se  
encontraba atracada fuera de la EVA-01, Asuka lo ayudó a sentarse  
en el asiento, ella de pie en el piso desnudo de la cabina.

--Shinji... ¿todavía estás ahí? --murmuró.

El muchacho asintió débilmente. El dolor parecía casi constante  
ahora. Apenas podía respirar siquiera.

Misato y Ritsuko observaban nerviosamente desde la sala de control  
mientras Asuka sellaba la escotilla por dentro y se ubicaba junto al  
asiento principal.

--Ya está lista --musitó Misato.

--Insertando cápsula de entrada --comentó Ritsuko al tiempo que  
el cilindro blanco se atornillaba en la columna de la gigantesca  
Evangelion morada--. Llenando con LCL.

Asuka inspiró hondo cuando el LCL inundó la cabina. Shinji se  
convulsionó violentamente al principio, pero luego se relajó cuando  
Asuka flotó hasta su lado y le puso una mano contra la cara.

--Aquí estoy, baka... --musitó.

Pero en la otra mano tenía la pistola de Misato. Asuka se preguntó  
brevemente si sería capaz de usarla en él si llegaba el momento... o  
si podría contenerse de usarla en sí misma después. Ésta era la única  
manera.

Él abrió los ojos cuando las blancas paredes de metal se convirtieron  
en colores y arcoiris y luces.

--A... Asuka... --La miró--. ¿Qué haces acá?

--Tengo que estar aquí --dijo--. No me iban a dejar entrar a menos  
que... --Señaló la pistola.

Él asintió, comprendiendo. --Puedo... puedo escuchar... --Se sonrojó  
levemente--. Puedo oír lo que piensas.

--Estoy hablando, baka --sonrió ella.

--Ah... --Él sonrió--. No... yo te puedo oír...

¿Me oyes tú?

Asuka casi dio un salto hacia atrás.

--Sí... --dijo.

Imágenes comenzaron a inundarle la mente. Sonrisas. Caras de  
rabia. Ocasiones en el sofá, viendo televisión. Empezó a reconocerlas  
como escenas desde el punto de vista de él. Beso. Los besos que  
se habían dado la noche previa. Él, dándole un beso en la mejilla  
cuando al encontrarla dormida.

--¿Shinji? --se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos--. ¿Todas son de mí?

Él asintió débilmente. --Ya te dije --contestó, balbuceante--. Tú  
eres en lo primero que pienso cuando despierto...

--Y cuando sueño, sueño contigo... --completó Asuka.

Se sonrieron por un momento. Luego, los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron.

--Dios mío... --dijo. Apretó los dientes y casi arrancó los apoyos  
para los brazos del asiento mientras el dolor le estragaba la mente.

--¡Algo viene saliendo! --exclamó Ritsuko por el intercomunicador,  
pero su voz fue ignorada--. ¡Alisten la tolva!

Asuka no atinó sino a tomar a Shinji en sus brazos mientras el  
muchacho estremecía.

--Por favor, Shinji... nada más relájate. Déjalo salir --lloró--. Te  
quiero... por favor no te vayas... no ahora...

--Yo... también... te quiero --dijo Shinji. Se estremeció. El dolor  
estaba empeorando. Apenas podía hablar--. Quiero... comer...  
alas de pollo... contigo --rió débilmente--. Fue... fue... divertido...

--¡Todos! ¡Atentos! --vociferó alguien por el enlace.

Misato observaba la pantalla, a los dos niños abrazados. Sus  
propias lágrimas brotaban ahora igual de rápido. Envolvió su  
crucifijo con una mano.

--Por favor, que salgan de ésta... --susurró, sabiendo que si  
Shinji moría durante esta odisea, Asuka probablemente no viviría  
mucho más--. Nunca más en mi vida le voy a decir groserías a un  
Ángel... por favor...

El dolor golpeó a Asuka cuando el nivel de sincronía de ambos con  
la Eva se incrementó. Por primera vez, pudo ver aquello por lo que  
Shinji estaba pasando. Los dos empezaron a gritar.

Hubo un horrendo estampido. La Evangelion entera saltó de sus  
sujeciones, arrancando con ellas pedazos del muro. La máquina  
rugió de dolor, igualando los aullidos desesperados de Shinji  
dentro de la cápsula.

¡BUUM!

Y luego, no hubo nada.

.

Nadie se atrevía a respirar, mientras miraban a Eva-01 relajarse y  
volver a ponerse en su posición habitual. Sus ojos destellaron.

Dentro, Asuka dejó escapar un largo jadeo al advertir que el dolor  
se había ido. Pero las paredes todavía mostraban el exterior.  
Seguían sincronizados. El pánico le cruzó la mente al darse cuenta  
de que Shinji había dejado de moverse. ELLA estaba todavía  
sincronizada... eso no significaba que él también lo estuviera.

--¿S... Shinji? --musitó. Tenía la voz espesa en el LCL. Flotó,  
separándose de él, examinándolo--. ¿Shinji? ¿Estás bien?

La voz más pequeñita, más débil que ella hubiera oído jamás,  
llegó:

--¿Qué... pasó...?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y soltó la pistola.

--¡¡Shinji!!

Él la miró con ojos cansados pero muy vivos:

--¿Qué pasó con el baka? --preguntó.

Ella ya estaba llorando. --¡BAKA! ¡CÓMO te ATREVES a hacerme  
creer que estabas muerto! --Lo sacó de un tirón del asiento y lo  
envolvió en un abrazo apretado--. ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer, TE ASESINO!

Shinji tosió al ser estrujado fuertemente, pero sonreía.

--Dulce baka... --le susurró ella al oído.

Misato se había desplomado al piso, necesitando recuperar el  
aliento. Un técnico le iba pasando pañuelos a medida que ella  
lloraba en ellos.

--Gracias --suspiró, mentalmente exhausta.

Ritsuko, no obstante, tenía aspecto preocupado:

--La EVA nos dejó un regalo. Está en la tolva de contención...  
--La expresión se le volvió grave--. El ángel...

Misato asintió, recomponiéndose:

--¡Muy bien! ¡Lancen esa tolva a alguna parte donde podamos  
bombardearlo con una mina N2. ¡Tenemos que procurar que los  
pilotos estén seguros!

--¡Moviendo tolva a la plataforma de lanzamiento! --contestó uno  
de los técnicos.

Shinji pestañeó. --¡No!

--¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Asuka, mirando en derredor.

--¡Lo van a matar!

Shinji apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, y permitió que su mente se  
conectara una vez más con la Evangelion.

La sala de control saltó cuando la Unidad 01 se dio vuelta, estiró  
el brazo, y asió la grúa que estaba siendo puesta en posición para  
transportar la tolva de contención. El cuello de la grúa se molió  
cual lata de conservas, deformándose bajo el poderoso agarre de  
las manos de la Evangelion.

--¡Desperfecto en la grúa! --informaron los técnicos.

--Qué observadores --suspiró Misato. Corrió hasta el comunicador--.  
¡Shinji! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

La imagen de Shinji y Asuka arrimados uno al lado del otro llegó por  
la pantalla:

--¡No puedo dejar que lo maten! ¡Es mi amigo!

Misato no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

Asuka no hizo más que asentir. --No te preocupes, nada más danos  
un momento --pidió.

Estiró la mano hasta el asiento de Shinji y presionó un botón. La  
pantalla quedó vacía.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Shinji, como la Evangelion, se arrodilló y miró al interior del gran  
recipiente de metal que había sido dispuesto en el suelo. Dentro  
había un cuerpo estrujado, aunque reconocible. El Ángel con que  
había peleado hacía apenas una semana. El Ángel que él conocía  
como Cupido.

Cupido, en la mente de Shinji, parecía sonreír. La criatura roja  
trepó despacio, saliendo del retrete. Aunque maltrecho, parecía  
capaz de funcionar. Misato y Ritsuko se asombraron cuando el  
diminuto Ángel pareció como si NO fuera a reanudar su ataque.

Eva-01 extendió una mano, dejando que Cupido subiera a ella.  
Luego, se puso en pie, levantando al Ángel hasta su cara.

Asuka observaba con estupor desde la cabina, junto a Shinji.

--¿No... no está atacando?

--Es amigo mío --dijo Shinji--. No es como los otros. Él solamente...  
--sonrió-- ...se estaba divirtiendo.

Asuka arrugó las cejas. --Pues dile que para la próxima se vaya a  
jugar a otra parte. ¡Casi te mata!

Los ojos agudos de Cupido encontraron la brillante e ininterrumpida  
mirada de la Eva.

--Todo está bien --sonrió Shinji.

--Gracias, Shinji --vino una voz.

Asuka se sobresaltó, pero se dio cuenta de que era el Ángel.

--¿Quién eres? --preguntó ella de pronto, esperando que su sincronía  
con Shinji le permitiera hablar también.

Una pausa. El ángel, afuera, ladeó la cabeza, como pensando una  
respuesta.

--Voy a dejar que Shinji te lo explique --dijo en una voz calmante--.  
Puede que no entiendas si digo algo.

Asuka frunció el entrecejo, pero aceptó la explicación.

--¿Te volveré a ver? --preguntó Shinji en voz muy baja.

--Tal vez --dijo Cupido. Tenía esperanza en la voz--. Este universo  
está lleno de sorpresas. Creo que sería sorprendente que nuestros  
caminos no se volvieran a cruzar.

Shinji asintió tristemente. De pronto, presionó el interruptor del  
canal de comunicación.

--¿Misato?

--¿Shinji? --se apresuró a contestar la mujer--. ¿Está todo bien?

El muchacho asintió. --Sí, pero... necesito pedirte un favor.

--Lo que tú quieras --dijo ella.

Asuka arqueó una ceja.

Shinji sonrió mientras miraba a Cupido. --¿Nos puedes poner música  
por el intercomunicador?

Una pausa larga.

--Eeeh... supongo que sí --dijo Misato pestañeando, volviéndose  
hacia Ritsuko, que asintió luego de un momento--. Sí... eeh... ¿qué  
canción?

--Cualquiera de Barry White.

Shinji sonrió. Casi le pareció que el rostro desprovisto de boca de  
Cupido se movía en lo que podía ser una sonrisa.

Asuka se rió cuando _I'm gonna Love You_ ((Te Voy a Amar)) comenzó  
a sonar en la cápsula de entrada. El cuerpo físico de Cupido empezó  
a moverse al ritmo.

--Eres un verdadero amigo, Shinji --contestó, feliz.

Toda la sala de control miró llena de asombro a la Eva y al pequeño  
Ángel encaramado en su brazo empezar a menear la cabeza al ritmo  
de la letra.

"_It feels sooooo gooood... --llegó la profunda voz--. Lying here, next  
to me..._" ((Es taaaaan riiiico... tenerte acostada, a mi lado...))

"_Oooh baby..._ --continuó la canción--. _Give it up... Ain't no use... I  
can´t help myself if I wanted to_". ((Oooh nena... Ríndete... No tiene  
caso... No me puedo aguantar ni aunque quisiera...))

"_I'm hung up... no doubt... I'm SOOOOO in love with you... for me...  
there's no way out!_" ((Estoy perdido... no hay duda... estoy TAAAAAN  
enamorado de ti... para mí... ¡no hay salida!))

En esos momentos, la Evangelion se estaba moviendo un poquito  
al ritmo. Asuka, pese a no haber sido nunca muy fanática del tipo  
de música lento y romántico, descubrió que la canción le gustaba  
cada vez más. Shinji parecía mucho mejor que hacía unos minutos,  
y los dos estaban estrechados en un confortable abrazo.

"_I'm goinna love ya... love ya... love ya... more and more! Deeper  
and deeper!_" ((Te voy a amar... amar... amar... ¡más y más! ¡Más  
y más profundo!))

Conforme la canción por fin terminaba, Asuka y Shinji quedaron  
atrapados una vez más en los ojos del otro. Este hecho no pasó  
desapercibido para la Sala de Control, ni para Cupido.

--Tal vez... --sonrió Misato, estirando la mano hacia el  
comunicador--. Deberíamos darles uno o dos minutos.

La pantalla pestañeó y se apagó.

Cupido sonrió para sí al verlos a los dos.

--Shinji... voy a continuar camino ahora --dijo, interrumpiendo a  
los dos Niños, que volvieron la atención a la parte frontal de la  
cabina.

Shinji asintió con tristeza. --Lo sé. Si no te vas, se les va a  
ocurrir tirarte una bomba.

--Exacto --contestó Cupido--. Tengo historias que contarles a  
mis Hermanos Grandes, de modo que no quiero esperar mucho  
--rió--. Les va a dar MUUUUCHA envidia. La música de Barry White  
es tan escasa como el amor vedadero allá de donde yo vengo.

Asuka miró a Shinji. --¿Hermanos Grandes?

--Después te explico todo --prometió él.

Cupido comenzó a flotar, emanando un brillo rojo. La Evangelion  
bajó el brazo.

--Voy a hablar bien de ustedes los humanos --prometió--. Y,  
¿Asuka?

Asuka pestañeó. --¿S... sí?

--Cuida a mi amigo --dijo Cupido--. Sugiero que se vayan los dos  
de campamento para que puedan... conversar.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

--¡Sayonara, Cupido-san! --susurró Shinji cuando el Ángel se  
convirtió en una brillante esfera de luz roja que elevó impelida  
a través del techo.

Asuka volvió su atención a Shinji: --¿¿CUPIDO??

Él sonrió inocentemente. --Nada más conversamos. No hubo  
control mental --susurró él--. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo miró con ojos interrogadores. --¿Sí? ¿Seguro?

Shinji la tomó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo.  
Sus mentes se encontraron a medio camino. Los ojos de ella se  
abrieron de golpe al sentir la mente de él; escuchó los días de  
conversación con el Ángel, y lo que había sucedido. La forma en  
que Shinji había declinado la oferta de sexo, lo que sentía respecto  
a la amistad de Rei. Cómo se había sentido después que ella le  
pegara en la escuela, pero también la forma en que no le había  
guardado rencor por eso. La forma en que Shinji había manifestado  
su deseo de mantener a Asuka lejos de cualquier tipo de manipulación  
extraña... incluso si aquello significaba que no pudiera estar nunca  
con ella. Asuka tragó saliva.

--Es verdad... --se susurraron el uno al otro.

Ella se quedó así, sentada en la piernas de él, por un buen rato,  
los dos limitándose a probar la conexión mutua entre ellos a través  
de la Unidad 01. La conexión no era directa. Veían tan sólo imágenes,  
no pensamientos completos. Ambos recordando su tiempo juntos,  
desde los ojos del otro. Cada cual alegre de que, de algún modo,  
todas las pequeñas cosas que querían mantener privadas no fueran  
compartidas. Casi como si... una madre los cuidara... procurando  
que no se pusieran demasiado cochinos o extraños. Después de  
todo, es bueno un poco de misterio en una relación.

--¿Sabes qué? --dijo Shinji con gran soltura.

--¿Mm? --dijo Asuka, sonriendo maliciosa--. ¿Qué?

--Te ves muy sexy en traje de conexión... --mencionó él, mientras  
ella se le arrimaba más--. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo  
sería besarse dentro del LCL? Sería bien...

--Resbaloso... --susurró Asuka. Llevó un dedo a los labios de él  
y los deslizó fácilmente con el LCL rodeándolo todo--. Mmm...

Shinji asintió con la cabeza.

--Cálido... --continuó ella, acercándose para besarlo.

--Sííí...

--Mojado... --dijo ella, apretándose contra el pecho de él.

--Mm hmm... --dijo él débilmente--. ¿Alguna vez te lo preguntaste?

Asuka sonrió. --A cada rato.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

--¿Soy yo? --preguntó Ritsuko, haciendo un gesto miope--. ¿¿O a la  
Evangelion le está saliendo sangre de narices??

Misato se puso colorada. --Creo que mejor los sacamos ahora mismo.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

Había tensión nerviosa al día siguiente en el colegio. Nadie había  
sabido nada de los pilotos Eva desde los horrorosos eventos del día  
previo. Cuando Shinji y Asuka entraron al aula, fueron saludados  
con un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

A Asuka le fascinó la atención, desde luego.

--¡Ja! ¡Yo soy una profesional entrenada! ¡A diferencia de ustedes,  
niños, yo sí sé qué hacer en una emergencia!

Shinji fue saludado con el más fervoroso cántico de "Pelotas de Acero"  
entonado hasta entonces. Hasta el sensei se les unió por un rato.  
Toji y Kensuke le dieron cada uno a Shinji cálidos abrazos de  
bienvenida, y exigieron saber lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto a Cupido, el evento debía delararse secreto de nivel  
estratosférico, dadas las implicancias que causaría el que el público  
se enterara de que EN REALIDAD andaba un querubín del amor flotando  
por ahí. Sin mencionar que probablemente cambiaría la opinión del  
público acerca de los Ángeles, y lo último que NERV quería era un  
grupo de manifestantes pro Derechos Angelicales. Shinji se limitó a  
decirles a todos que había sido causa de la comida de Misato.

Nadie pensó que estuviera mintiendo.

Con sus cumpleaños número dieciséis aproximándose rápidamente,  
Shinji y Asuka decidieron esperar al menos hasta entonces para  
intentar su fantasía concerniente a los trajes de conexión. Igual  
iba a ser una tortura, pero consideraron que, cuando menos, le  
debían ese tiempo a Misato y a sus demás tutores antes de que  
las cosas se pusieran demasiado serias.

Rei estaba absolutamente encantada con tenerlos de vuelta a los  
dos. Hasta sonrió durante uno coma tres segundos cuando entraron,  
causando daño cerebral generalizado en los alumnos circundantes,  
que no habían esperado semejante despliegue de emoción.

No obstante, Shinji y Asuka debieron quedarse en el hospital para  
observación esa noche. En cuartos separados. Se pasearon hasta  
casi perforar el piso. Costaba dormir cuando todo lo que uno quería  
era tomar un balde de LCL y revolcarse con el otro. Ambos,  
nuevamente, se veían bastante cansados.

Y con la clase a punto de volver a empezar, después del almuerzo,  
se encontraban sentados, medio dormidos, ante sus pupitres.

Todo parecía normal.

Desde luego, había un cabo suelto que debía atarse. Keiko decidió  
que sería una ocasión maravillosa para robarse el escritorio frente  
al de Shinji, y ver cómo estaba.

--Hola --dijo en su voz sorprendentemente suave, ardorosa.

El cerebro del muchacho despertó lo suficiente, y sonrió:

--Ah, hola.

--¿Cómo estás? --preguntó ella, genuinamente preocupada.

--Bien --prometió Shinji--. Nada más necesitaba sacarme algo  
del cuerpo --hipeó.

Ella sonrió:

--Fantástico --dijo, acercándosele un poco más--. Mira, quiero  
celebrar el que hayas regresado bien. --Se le formó un leve  
rubor--. ¿Qué tal si te invito a salir? Nosotros dos, nadie más.

El muchacho pestañeó. --¿¿Salir??

Ella asintió.

--Hace un tiempo que tengo ganas... --admitió Keiko--. Y bueno...  
me preocupé mucho por ti ayer. No dejaba de desear haber podido  
conocerte antes... y...

Alguien carraspeó.

No, no sólo alguien. Era un genuino y oficial carraspeo marca Asuka  
Langley. Keiko suspiró, esperando en parte una de sus escenas para  
llamar la atención.

--¿Perdón? --dijo.

Asuka los miró de arriba abajo.

--Uy, lo siento --manifestó ella en un tono que probaba exactamente  
lo contrario.

Keiko asintió. --Si no te importa... --dijo-- ...Estoy teniendo una  
conversación en privado con Ikari.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

--Bueno, le vas a tener que decir eso a NERV. Tengo un asunto muy  
importante que discutir con el PILOTO Ikari --dijo Asuka en su tono  
de voz más majestuoso.

La muchacha mayor arrugó el ceño. --¿Asuntos oficiales?

--Con un momento basta... después te dejo que sigas coqueteándole  
a este baka degenerado --dijo Asuka airadamente--. ¿De acuerdo?

La cara de Keiko se enrojeció un tanto, pero se encogió de hombros.

--Bueno --dijo.

Shinji se levantó y frunció el entrecejo.

--¿Qué pasa? --inquirió, preguntándose si en efecto había algo  
importante que preocupara a Asuka.

La mano de ella subió y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.  
Sin embargo, en lugar de zamarrearlo como acostumbraba,  
se lo acercó de un tirón y lo abrazó. Sus labios se encontraron  
instantáneamente y empezaron a besarse. Abrieron levemente  
las bocas después de un momento, y cada cual dejó escapar un  
muy hondo suspiro de contento.

Las quijadas cayeron.

De no haber estado Kensuke ya filmando el encuentro, hubiera  
olvidado presionar el botón para grabar.

Rei hasta pestañeó con genuina sorpresa.

No sólo comenzaron a besarse... sino que TODAVÍA se estaban besando.  
Con mucha ternura. El mundo en torno a ellos había desaparecido salvo  
por el beso. Aunque la mente de Shinji estaba brumosa de deseo por  
aquella hermosa joven en sus brazos, no pudo sino sentir la sonrisa de  
Cupido en algún lugar, allá arriba.

Por último, se separaron, dejándose con un sonido suave y húmedo.  
Shinji volvió a caer en su asiento, completamente turulato, y no  
debido a ninguna falta de sueño. La sonrisa dichosa de Asuka cambió  
rápidamente a su máscara de duro e intransigente enojo.

--¡Y que no se te olvide, Tercer Niño! --reprendió, luego volvió a su  
asiento, ignorando las miradas de todo el salón.

--Eeeh... ya... --contestó Shinji, feliz--. Lo voy a tener presente.

Keiko estaba furiosamente roja cuando él volvió a prestarle atención.

--Perdón... ¿me estabas diciendo algo? --preguntó Shinji, sinceramente  
no acordándose.

--Eeeh... no... no importa --dijo ella.

Se levantó y volvió a su lado del salón, tratando de esconder lo rojo  
de su cara.

Asuka se limitó a continuar sonriendo, enfocando su atención en  
el pizarrón mientras Shinji la contemplaba, un escritorio más allá.  
"En realidad... --pensó la muchacha para sí--. Aunque parezca  
raro... --Se rió en el momento en que Kensuke y Toji empezaban  
de nuevo un cántico--. No sería difícil acostumbarse a esto".

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

**¿Fin?**

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

En alguna parte, no muy lejos del colegio que estaba teniendo que  
llamar a seguridad para parar el cántico de "Lord Pelotas de Acero",  
Misato estaba sentada al extremo de la mesa de la cocina, mirando  
un vaso pequeño, lleno de líquido color caramelo.

--¿Listo? --preguntó.

Al lado opuesto de la mesa se hallaba sentado un pingüino semitropical  
de brillante color. Si bien hay pocas especies que EN REALIDAD vivan  
en climas fríos, éste pingüino estaba casi exclusivamente adaptado al  
clima estival de Tokio-3. En sus garras extendibles había un vasito  
similar, lleno del mismo líquido.

--Guaaagh --contestó Pen-Pen con una seña afirmativa de cabeza.

--¡Un, dos, tres!

Ambos se empinaron de golpe los vasos, tragando lo más rápido  
que pudieron, luego haciendo una mueca con el sabor.

--¡Gu-AAAAAAGH! --vitoreó Pen-Pen.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el alcohol iba a permanecer dentro,  
le hizo una seña a Misato con la otra aleta.

--¿Todavia me toca a mí? --suspiró Misato--. Bueno --dijo, y una  
sonrisa le cruzó los labios--. Pues, yo accidentalmente...

--¡Guaaagh! --rió Pen-Pen.

--Bueno, bueno... --tosió Misato, sirviendo otro trago para ella y  
para el pingüino-- ...en fin, Shinji cocinó unas salchichas para la  
cena, y yo no pude parar de pensar en eso... --Metió el dedo en el  
pequeño vaso y limpió las últimas una o dos gotas de whisky que  
yacían en el fondo--. Caramba, esa noche sí que me costó estar sola.

--¡¡Guaaagh!! --dijo Pen-Pen, asombrado, luego rió suavemente.

--Yaaa, bueno, eso estuvo maaaaaal --contestó ella, levemente ebria.  
Una sonrisa le cruzó los labios--. ¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas  
sobre mis sentimientos por Ritsuko? ¿Listo?

--¡Guaaagh!

Los dos alzaron sus respectivos vasos y deglutieron el fuerte licor.  
Dicha acción fue terminada con otra ronda de ruidosos vítores.

--¿Guaaagh?

--Sí, te toca a ti --hipeó Misato... había logrado apenas ganarle en  
rapidez a Pen-Pen con aquel trago.

El pingüino asintió.

--Guaaagh... guaaagh --hizo una pausa--. ¡Guaaagh! ¡Guaaagh  
guaaagh! --Sonrió sutilmente, a la manera en que sólo un pingüino  
es capaz--. ¡Guaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Misato se sonrojó al punto:

--¡¿Asuka?! ¿Y no te vio?

Pen-Pen negó con la cabeza.

--Caramba... --dijo Misato, luego ladeó el vaso y brindó con el  
pingüino--. Debe haber sido todo un espectáculo verla así.

--Gu...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh... --concordó Pen-Pen.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

**¿¿FIN?**

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

En lo profundo de las inexpugnables y escalofriantes entrañas  
del Cuartel General NERV, había un pequeño escritorio al centro  
del cuarto más protegido y recóndito de todo el Dogma Central.  
En la eventualidad de un ataque, era quizá el cuarto más difícil  
de acceder de todo el edificio, mucho menos invadir. Extraña luz  
anaranjada llenaba la estancia, iluminando el portentoso grabado  
del Sistema Athanasius Kirchner Sephirotic que abarcaba el piso  
entero.

Ikari Gendo se hallaba ante su escritorio, sentado en su silla. Así  
se sentaba él ante su escritorio. No como esos atorrantes del piso  
de arriba, con las piernas cruzadas o los brazos detrás de la cabeza  
en ademán de relax.

Gendo se sentaba con los codos sobre el escritorio. Los pies  
derechos, en postura ergonómicamente aprobada. Tenía las manos  
enguantadas cruzadas delante de los labios al tiempo que clavaba  
la mirada en el espacio delante de él. Sus diminutas gafas oscuras  
reflejaban fugaces destellos de luz a intervalos aleatorios, no  
dependientes en manera alguna de su posición física.

Ésta era la Posición Gendo (MR).

Él usaba la Posición Gendo (números de registro de patente  
2910192928-99930 y 22941830-18383) cada vez que se encontraba  
maquinando y planeando sus grandes maquinaciones y planes.

Hoy, se hallaba maquinando una gran maquinación, y fraguando un  
plan de asombrosa pericia e infalibilidad. Éste plan por sí solo podía  
significar la defunción de todos los habitantes de un continente a su  
elección, a fin de incrementar los fondos de NERV.

Sin embargo... algo lo frenaba. No era una información muy  
conocida. Más bien sólo una pequeña variable con la que su plan  
no había contado y que, por tanto, podía causar graves problemas.  
Sólo había sido puesta en su conocimiento en los últimos pocos días.  
Quizá no se trataba más que de un rumor, y quizá no eran sino  
murmuraciones y folclore. Empero, Gendo no creía en las coincidencias,  
y ese misterioso "Lord Pelotas de Acero" había comenzado a aparecer  
en los informes en el momento exacto en que él había empezado a  
planear su horrible plan.

Las referencias eran imprecisas, pero había ya tanta fuerza y  
convicción detrás de esas simples cuatro palabras. ¿Quizá fuera un  
código secreto? ¿O una resistencia a NERV? Tal vez un grupo que se  
había desprendido de SEELE.

Mas, fuese lo que fuese ese "Lord Pelotas de Acero", era suficiente  
preocupación para hacer a Gendo desechar su Plan Malévolo.

--Qué hacerle --suspiró, relajando la Posición Gendo--. Tal vez  
mañana.

Se levantó de su escritorio y tomó su abrigo, sin olvidarse de  
apagar las luces antes de irse a su casa.

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

**Fin... lo prometo. :-)**

**&oo0oo - oo0oo - oo0oo&**

El Comité Canadiense de Suplementos Alimenticios ha exijido  
descripción detallada de los contenidos nutricionales de este  
fanfiction, de acuerdo a las Porciones Máximas Diarias

WAFF (Sentimientos mullidos y abrigaditos)... 30  
Romance (Pasión, Amor Verdadero)... 45  
Acción (Explosiones, sangre) ... ... 18  
Angustia (¡Ayyy, los pobres personajes! ¡AGGH!)... 82  
OOC (Out of Characterness: fuera de personaje)... 75  
H (¡¡HENTAI SHINJI!! ) ... 15  
Violencia (¡paff!, ¡au!) ... 50  
Contenido Original (¿cuánto no copié?) ... 96  
A la Mierda la Serie (Ignorando la trama original) ... 85  
Rareza (Como si NGE ya no fuera lo bastante rara)... 4702900002

INGREDIENTES: 100 puro texto ASCII, Lágrimas, Pingüinos Tomadores  
de Alcohol, los nuevos Pantalones de Shinji, Lord Pelotas de Acero,  
Niña Maravilla, Efectos de Sonido, Gente Despavorida, Más Gente  
Despavorida, Alas de Pollo, Cafeína, Ambient Electrónica BGM,  
Querubines, los grandes éxitos de Barry White, pañales de plástico  
biodegradable, 11 Hierbas y Especias.

Agradecimientos especiales a la ciudad de Bumfuck, Idaho, donde NO fue  
filmado este Fanfic, pero nos gustó tanto el nombre, que tuvimos que  
incluirla en los créditos.

Efectos Elefantiásticos creados por BrutoGrafix S.A. Asesinato de  
monos cortesía de la Fuerza de Autodefensa Pingüinística. Sujeto  
parado en el fondo interpretado por Rick Tubkicaovkivich McGreggorick.  
Estudios en Tokio 3 construídos por la Clase de Niños de 3er. Grado de  
la srta. Sholdtz, con concesión de Empresas Tronco de Balsa y Limpia-  
Cañerías.

Ningún ángel fue comido en la filmación de este Fanfic... sólo  
mordisqueado... lo juro.

Ya, bueno... uno o dos, nada más.

Pero ¡diablos!, ¿verdad que saben divino?

Strike Fiss, Ninja Crowbotics 1999, Khattam Shud-EOF.


End file.
